The Other Side Of You
by whenitallfallsapart
Summary: Hermione progresses to 7th year and is made head girl. The war is over, but Death Eaters are still on the loose. Draco is made head boy and she finds out that he is not what he seems to be. DMHG
1. Home Sweet Home

The Other Side Of You 

A/N This is my first fanfic. Enjoy!  
whenitallfallsapart

Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home +--+

It was her last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione had transformed into an elegant young woman with many curves. Her hair had become wavy, her thighs were very round and her bust had increased in size.

"Oh crap my baggage just burst." Hermione thought. Her personal belongings were all scattered all over the platform. She rushed to pick them up.

She dived towards her toothbrush.

"OUCH" Hermione looked up as she was rubbing her head. A mane of white silky hair was all that she could see. But it was more than enough to tell her who it was. Draco Malfoy. He had changed a lot since she last encountered him. He had a perfect toned body from his Quidditch practices. His arms were muscular, yet not too the extreme extent.

"All right there?"

"Yes I'm fine so why don't you just buzz off."

"Now Granger, no need for the sarcasm."

"This is my problem Malfoy, so just leave."

Draco saw no point in persisting, and left.

"There's something in his eyes that I've never seen before..."

"HERMIONE!" Hermione whipped around. It was Harry, Ron and Ginny. She gave each of them a quick peck on the cheek and a bear hug to Ginny.

"Long time no see 'Mione!"

"Yea Gin, we have some catching up to do woman."

------------------------------------------------------------------

The Great Hall was filled with splendour. The enchanted ceiling was a clear blue. Candles were floating everwhere, making the hall seem romantic. The four tables were draped with gold silk sheets. A red capret had been placed in the middle, leading to the stage. As usual, the Sorting Hat was on it. Everything had changed since the Great War.

The First years were sorted into their houses, causing Hermione to smile. It reminded her of the time when she was sorted. She had been so terrified of the sorting hat, thinking that it might harm her, A flash of silver caught her eye. She looked at saw Malfoy winking at her. She frowned and he smiled. Not a smirk, a genuine smile.

"Settle down settle down. I have a few announcements to make." Dumbledore quipped.

"May I present the Heads of the year, Miss Hermione Jane Granger and Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy." Cheeers erupted from both houses. Harry patted Hermione on the back, congratulating her. The staff clapped enthusiastically, clearly happy with the selection. Malfoy flashed Hermione a smile. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh I cannot believe I'm stuck with Malfoy for the rest of the term."

After the feast Professor McGonagall sent for them. She showed them to their dormitory. The password was "unity". A portrait of a beautiful lady was in front of them. She said "My name is Ila" and bowed down deeply.

Hermione gave the password and waited for Malfoy to get in. He smirked and whispered "Ladies first". Hermione didn't object and stepped in. The common room was wood panelled everywhere. A cozy fireplace had been lit for them.

Hermione gasped at the wondrous sight. She had not expected this. Malfoy sneered and said "This is tiny." Hermione frowned at him. She went to her room. It was painted a deep maroon and had a king-sized four poster bed. It was bigger than her own room.

She explored the dormitory. She was shocked to find out that they were sharing a bathroom.

"Malfoy! We better set some rules here."

Malfoy plopped himself down beside her and said "Fine".

Hermione turned to look at him straight in the eye. She saw that his icy blue eyes did not contain hatred, but sadness and compassion. She softened and asked, "You look sad."

"Things have been happening in my family. My father died under the Dark Lord."

"I'm so sorry, I should not have asked."

"Its fine. I just feel so lonely". He looked at her expectantly but she didn't seem to catch his drift. He realised that and just looked away. "I better unpack now. I won't hold you up any longer." As he walked out of the door, Hermione said "Wait, can you stay?"

Malfoy turned, a look of surprise was on his face. "If its fine with you." He walked back to the bed and sat down. Hermione said, "So its because of your loneliness that you have stopped hating me? I remember a certain time when you used to call me a mudblood..."

"Not really. I know I was harsh at those times. My dad made me believe in his own thinking. It was all crap. I've never believed in all this prejudice. I just didn't appreciate you."

Hermione was taken aback by the comment. "Appreciate me? What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing. I didn't appreciate you as a friend. That's all. No stings attached." Malfoy raised both his hands up in surrendence.

"So can we be civil to each other? If that's ok with you.." Hermoine enquired.

"I guess since you are stuck in the same dorm as me, we have no choice. And the name's Draco." Draco replied with a smile.

"And you can call me Hermione." She smiled back. Her judgements of him seemed to changed drastically. She now thought of him as a warm and friendly person even though he could still piss her off sometimes.

"So I guess we better start unpacking now. See you at Potions."

"Yeah alright. Nice knowing you, Draco." She smiled inwardly.  
+--+


	2. Wrong Conclusions

The Other Side of You

A/N What did you think of the first chappie? I know it seemed a bit rushed. But bear with it.  
whenitallfallsapart

Chapter 2: Wrong Conclusions +--+

Hermione went down for breakfast at the great hall. As she entered the door, an aroma of waffles wafted in. "Mmm... That smells good. Hi guys." She said with a smile. She found a seat opposite Harry and Ron. She piled up the waffles onto her plate and squeezed out a big lump of maple syrup.

"Well somebody seems to be in a good mood," Ginny said with a grin on her face. "What's the occasion?

"Nothing. I'm just happy today."

"Any reasons why?" Ginny replied with a smirk on her face.

"No. Am I not permitted to feel good?" She replied half-smiling.

She dived into her waffles. It felt good to be in Hogwarts again. It was her second home to her, and many others. And plus, Voldemort had perished. She smiled to herself. Than a flash of white caught her eye. She looked up and saw Draco sitting directly opposite her. He looked up and when he saw her looking at him, he gave a curt nod and Hermione smiled back. Then, Pansy came strutting up to Draco and sat opposite him, blocking their view of each other. Draco became irritated. Pansy clung onto him like a sucker fish. He didn't bother answering to her cooes until she practically screamed his name out.

"Yes Parkinson? I'm not deaf if you did not know."

"Draco... Why are you ignoring me? And you used to call me Pansy." She stroked his chin to try to get him to look at her. He swatted her hand away and continued eating. The whole hall laughed at this, including Hermione.

Pansy didn't like to be humiliated in front of the whole school. So she jumped to a conclusion.

"ITS BECAUSE OF THE MUDBLOOD ISN'T IT? SHE HAS POISONED YOUR MIND TO DISLIKE ME! I'M GOING TO GET HER!" Pansy shrieked. Hermione turned an angry red. So did Draco.

"ITS NOT BECAUSE OF HER! I'M TIRED OF YOU CLINGING ONTO ME FOR DEAR LIFE! GO FIND SOMEBODY ELSE! AND DON'T YOU EVER ACCUSE THE WRONG PERSON!" Draco stood up and left.

The whole hall became silent. Draco had never stood up for a muggle-born, let alone a Gryffindor and had never scolded Pansy. Hermione could not suppress her anger anymore. She walked up to Pansy and slapped her in the face. It left a big red handprint there. "Hope it stays there forever to remind you of this day." She too, turned on her heel and marched out. Everyone could feel the anger radiating from the three of them.

"I WILL get back at you if its the last thing I do!" Pansy screamed.

"I'll make sure it is" Hermione said coolly. This made Pansy wail and she ran out, sobbing. Hermione went up to the Heads' Dorm to collect her things, only to find Draco lounging on a couch. He heard her footsteps and looked up. "That was some fight. Huh?" he was chuckling.

"Yeah, she's a bitch."

"Glad you noticed. You better watch your back though, she can do nasty things."

"I will, thanks for the advice and for standing up for me. So. You finally spoke out. Nice job in humiliating her though." She said laughing.

"Haha, yes and I don't regret it." Hermione smiled at this.

"Well, I'd best be heading off now. Bye Draco"

"Bye Hermione." As she walked out of the portrait hole. Draco felt his heart slow down. "I can't be having feelings for her, can I?" He shook his thoughts out of his head as he went to his first class.

+--+

A/N Oooo.. Cliffhanger! Haha. How was it?? Haha I love it when Pansy gets flipped off. :P R&R please! 


	3. New Feelings

Yay! Another chappie. I'm beginning to like my own story. Lol.

Chapter 3: New feelings +--+

"Hey that was wicked Hermione!" Dean Thomas exclaimed as he walked past her. Hermione smiled.

"Great job Hermione!" Ginny said. She too, was extremely happy, since Pansy often got on her nerves. She dragged Hermione into an empty classroom.

"Any ideas why Malfoy stood up for you?"

"I don't know Gin. We are friends, after all. But something isn't right. Do you think..?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I think! So how do you feel about it? Do YOU have feelings for him?"

"It kind off scares me. I mean, we just became civil to each other and then now he is defending me which will definitely cause the others Slytherins to think wrongly of him. He says that his dad died while serving Voldermort, so he's lonely as his mother doesn't really communicate with him. So I guess I'm the only one close enough to listen to his agonising." Hermione said. "It feels so wrong though, I'm talking to the enemy, I don't think Harry or Ron will ever forgive me."

"Just don't listen to them then. They will understand if they know you well enough."

"I just hope so Ginny." Hermione sighed. The class bell rang, it was time for Potions. They made their way towards the dark dungeons, hoping that they were not late.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

They waited outside the dungeon. Hermione and Ginny were so engrossed in chatting that Hermione did not notice that Draco was eyeing her. He was a cast away, other than Blaise Zabini, who was in the same boat as Draco. Blaise noticed that Draco was looking expectantly at Hermione, eyebrows furrowed as if she was a puzzle. "Draco? DRACO!"

Draco jolted from his thoughts. "What Blaise?"

"Nothing. Just thought that you needed some surprise to take your eyes of Granger. What's up with her?"

"Not now." Draco gazed over at Hermione again, just then, Professor Snape walked by. He unlocked the door, but stood before it. "Pairings, Zabini and Brown, Potter and Parkinson, Weasley and Crabbe, Goyle and Longbottom, Malfoy and... Granger!' His cold voice was again filled with glee, he was a sadistic person who loved to make Gryffindors suffer. One by one, they trudged to their seats.

"We will be making the Draught of Truth today. It is similar to Veritaserum, but its effects are weaker. But it will still be sufficient to find out if Longbottom has forgot his underwear." The Slytherins laughed, Neville turned scarlet. Malfoy, however, did not react strongly, he just smirked, being Slytherin. Professor Snape tapped the blackboard and instructions appeared. "This potion will be tested for your N.E.W.Ts." With that, he sat down and looked at the class with a mischievious glint in his eyes.

"Nice to see you again Draco."

"Yeah. So shall we begin?"

"Sure. I'll go get the ingredients, you read the instructions." As she was about to get up, a strong hand gripped her arm, but not hard enough to hurt her. She whipped around, Draco was already on his feet. "No, let me." Hermione was confused at the man in front of her. She had not expected him to be so polite, even though he was already civil. She frowned and sat down, but not before smiling and saying thank you to him. She read all the instructions cautiously, knowing that a single mistake will cause a pass to be a fail. Draco came back with his hands full. Hermione helped him put the ingredients down without breaking or dropping anything. "Let's continue."

Little did they know, Harry had been observing them all this while. He found it interestingly weird. Why was Malfoy being so nice to Hermione? Being a hormonal teenage boy himself, he thought that the only reason was that Malfoy wanted to fuck her, just for the pleasure and for the fun of tormenting her afterwards.

He scowled and continued with his potion, but not before he made a mental note to tell Hermione this and at that precise moment, Pansy slipped her hand on his groin. With a malicious smirk, she started rubbing his penis. Harry tried to stop her, but the lustful side of him took over for a moment. He gripped the desk as she rubbed harder and harder. His breath was laboured and face flushed. Even as Professor Snape walked past them she did not stop, but "accidentally" dropped a jar of stripped bark of a Velam tree. She went under the desk, and pretended to pick the pieces up as she unzipped his pants with her deft hands and sucked on his penis through his underwear. Harry bit back a moan, he gritted his teeth, willing the power of pleasure to pas as soon as possible. After 20 seconds of her sucking, she stroked it while picking up the bark. Harry was turning scarlet now and his knuckles were white from gripping the desk. Finally, she stopped and zipped up his pants. She surfaced and whispered. "If you want more, meet me at the Room of Requirement at 9.30 tonight." She then continued, as if nothing had happened. Harry just put on a puzzled face.

Draco had been watching all this time, but just smirked. Pansy was known for her sex drive and appeal. Nobody could resist her. However, Draco found her slutty and vain. He had been in bed with her before but it wasn't a great one. Comparing her to Hermione, the latter was far more attractive. Hermione had great curves, but not to drastic measures. However, she had it all hidden under unflattering school robes. Draco had once saw her in a simple blouse and jeans, and thought that she was a completely different person until she spoke. She never bothered to put on make-up even though it was unnecessary as her natural look was angelic. "Why am I thinking of Hermione so frequently?" He shook the thought out of his head and continued, trying his very best to concentrate on the potion rather than the beautiful girl seated next to him.

Hermione felt a twinge of happiness course through her. Her pulse and breathing had increased ever since Draco sat next to her. She questioned the emotion, wondering if it was right to feel this towards the enemy. Then she realised that he was not the enemy at all. She had not seen a dark mark on his arm, and he denied having followed his father's footsteps. She felt incredibly happier. After all, she was not doing anything wrong. Draco's physical features were very refined. He was the perfect guy for any girl. But Hermione had been able to resist the temptation all these years. So why wasn't she able to do it now?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione went down for lunch with Harry and Ron. She was still deep in thought. Her mashed potatoes were mushed by her, subconciously. Ron began to suspect that something was wrong. "'Mione? Hermione?" Hermione looked up and said "Yes Ron?"

"Err... Just look at your lunch." With that he continued stuffing food into his mouth. Hermione looked down at her plate. Her mashed potatoes were mushed beyond recognition as she mixed it with the other food. Hermione's appetite immeditely went. She pushed her plate away and looked over at the Slythein table. Draco was sitting right at the end, with only Blaise as company. He too, was mashing up his food looking as if drowned in his thoughts. Blaise was staring at him with curiosity. Draco absentmindedly took a bite of his food, and spat it out. He pushed his plate away, and Blaise sensed something was wrong. "I'm going to the dorm to rest." Draco said and left.

Hermione knew that he had gone back to the dorm. She followed, as she needed to get her Tranfiguration books. "See you later guys." She strolled out of the Great Hall, just in time to see Draco turn a corner. She ran to catch up with him, feeling that he needed some company. "Hey Draco." Draco was surprised, but recognised the voice. "Hey."

"What's wrong? You seem so distant."

"Nothing. Just thinking about stuff."

"Oh, okay. You going back to the Head dorms?"

"Yeah, I need a rest. You?"

"Mmhmm. I need to get the Tranfiguration books. For the next class." Draco just nodded and continued walking. An uncomfortable silence shrouded them. Suddenly, a great gust of wind blew Hermione off her balance. SHe tottered on the heels of her feet, before it gave way and she fell. She closed her eyes as she braced herself for the fall. But it never happened, a pair of strong arms held her in place. She opened one eye to look at her saviour, it was Draco. His face was unusually close. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, before they snapped out of their daze and stood up.

"Erm.. You alright?"

"Yeah thanks." Hermione blushed and turned away. Draco could feel the tension between them and said, "Come on, we better head back." Hermione nodded, as she was to nervous to say anything.

Draco walked with his hands in his pocket, as if deep in thought, there was a frown on his face, too. Hermione kept her head down, smiling slightly. "Unity." Draco said simply. Hermione looked up, and saw Draco walking in without another word. She followed suit, and went to get her books.

When she went out, she saw no sign of Draco. "He's isolating himself again." She sighed, he was so hard to understand sometimes.

+--+  
A/N Woo! another chapter up! R&R!  
whenitallfallsapart 


	4. I Just Want To Live My Own Life

Chapter 4: I Just Want To Live My Own Life.  
+--+

Hermione headed to Transfiguration class. Whilst walking there, she was thinking about what just happened. Suddenly, she bumped into something solid. She rubbed her head as she looked up. It was Draco. "He always seems to appear at the right times.." She smiled at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, you disappeared after we went into our dorms."

"OH? I thought you left already."

"Nope, I was using the toilet. I had the urge." A mischievious glint was in his eyes.

"You know that sounded wrong." Draco just smiled and shrugged. "That's just how I am." Hermione smiled, it was such a frank reply, yet it sent chills down her spine. Being in such close contact with him always made her feel nervous. A warm sensation was pooling in her stomach.

They continued the rest of the journey in silence, not knowing what to say to each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At lunch, Hermione went to sit with Harry and Ron. She was all smiles.

"Hermione is really in a good mood these days." Ron observed.

"Yeah, Mione what's up?" Harry enquired.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Hermione piled up food onto her plate. She ate heartily these days, knowing that deep inside it was caused by a feeling she never experienced.

It was free period after lunch. The boys had gone out to play Quidditch. Hermione went back to her dorm and took a book to read. Minutes later, she heard Draco's voice outside the portrait. She perked up her ears and listened attentively.

"NO, Pansy, you are NOT following me inside. I want nothing from you."

"But Draco... Its free period now.. Surely you must do something." Pansy whined.

"Yes I am about to do something without you. Now go away." Draco entered the common room and saw Hermione looking at him. He smiled. "Stupid slut."

"Glad you finally know." Hermione grinned. She scooted to the side of the sofa and patted it, signalling for him to sit down. Draco went over and plopped down on the cushion. "So how was your day?"

"Well, except for the fact that Harry and Ron have been questioning my mood, it has been wonderful." Hermione smiled.

"Hmm. Mine was utterly horrible. Pansy kept dogging behind me. Again. Sometimes I wish I wasn't a Malfoy."

"Why not, Malfoys are the richest wizarding family, the most reputable, and as your father claims, the most pure. You should be glad that you have such a pampered life. Unlike mine, when some people look down on my bloodline."

"True, but you have a life. A life that you can live the way you want to. Mine was forced by my parents, as you already know." Draco sighed. He had always admired the way that she could mix with others, and that he only could make friends with the rich and "pure".

Hermione looked at her book, not knowing what to say. She knew that Draco did not like to be pitied by others, and yet, it seemed like the only way this conversation would continue. She looked up again, and found the piercing gray eyes looking into her soul. It was staring deeply into her, as if trying to read her mind. She forced herself to look away from those mesmerizing gray orbs.

Just as Draco opened his mouth, trying to say something, there was a knock on the portrait. Draco went to open it, and found Professor McGonagall there. "Professor!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I hope I'm not intruding into any, business." She said smiling slightly.

"No, of course not." Draco replied awkwardly.

"Right then, would you two come with me please? I have some business to discuss." Hermione placed her book on the desk, and followed Draco out. Neither of them looked at each other and the journey continued in an awkward silence. They reached the staff room and went in.

"Now, the reason I've called you in is that you two have a heavy responsibility to carry from now on. You two, with the help of your fellow prefects, are to plan the Christmas ball, which is a month away. As I have observed, both of you seem to get along well now, so working with each other shouldn't be a problem. As for your fellow housemates," she looked pointedly at Draco, "the Headmaster has already briefed them and they have promised to co-operate with the both of you. Any questions?"

"Yes Professor, is there a theme for the ball?" Hermione asked.

"No, we are counting on the committee to draw up a plan for the ball."

"So we can do anything we want?" Draco asked expectantly.

"Technically yes, unless there are illegal activities going on. We will collect the plan from the both of you a week from the ball. Any other doubts?"

"No Professor." They said in unison.

"Good, now both of you get ready for your next lesson, if there are further questions, you can look for me." They stood up and went out.

"This is going to be fun! When are you free for a meeting?" Hermione asked.

"How about tonight?"

"Tonight it is then, we'll go spread the word"  
-  
"Will everyone quieten down please." Hermione said. A silence fell upon the room immediately.

"Thank you. Now any ideas for the ball?"

"Fairytale!"

"Gothic!"

"Light VS Dark!"

"Winter Wonderland!"

Then Pansy's voice screeched across the classroom, "Slutty!" Everybody grimaced at the idea. Just as Hermione was about to reject it, Draco's voice was heard.

"Only you will be the only one who could come up with idea. Honestly, don't you have another hobby other than fucking people?" At this, Pansy burst out into violent tears. "Why do you have to always side her? She's a mudblood!" Tension filled the classroom, everyone looked at Draco seeing how he would react. Draco's sharp eyes were glaring at her.

"Fifty points from Slytherin for abusive name-calling, I'll speak to the Headmaster about your position in this committee. And Pansy, never insult the head girl again. The consequences may be worse than this." Everyone gasped at his reply. Hermione's eyebrows were raised high into her forehead, but she didn't say anything.

"Meeting dismissed, we'll continue this at a later date."Draco continued. Everyone filed out of the classroom, except for Hermione, Draco and Pansy.

"WHAT IS THIS NOW? YOU JUST THROW ME ASIDE AFTER YOU BECAME HEAD BOY? YOU NEVER USED TO CARE, WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR LITTLE ESCAPADES LAST TIME?" Pansy shouted.

"Those were mistakes, I wish you would never speak of this again." Draco replied cooly, and signalled for Hermione to leave with him. They walked out of the classroom coolly, without sparing Pansy another look. Pansy broke down even more, the rejection was too much for her to bear. She had always got what she wanted, and she was considered a princess at home. Draco had never pushed her away in bed before. She felt abandoned.

"I swear, I will get back and the mudblood if its the last thing I do." Pansy snarled.  
-  
A/N I used my blog URL for the chapter name! Haha, but its not that though. Its my birthday today! Btw, Valentine's is the day I wrote this chapter. :P I want a date. HAHA. R&R please! 


	5. Creepy Nights

The Other Side Of You

Chapter 5: Creepy Nights +-----------------------------------+  
Back at the head dorms:

Hey Draco?" Draco looked up. "Thanks for standing up for me. Are you alright, after all, she was something to you then."

"I'm fine. I've been dying to knock some sense into her since fourth year."

"Alright, get some sleep. You'll need it." Hermione smiled at him. It always felt good talking to Draco, it made her feel safe. Draco stood up and went to his room, but not before stopping beside Hermione and giving her a light peck on the cheek. "Goodnight." Without another word, he went to his room and shut the door.

Hermione felt a electricity course through her when Draco had kissed her. She couldn't help but smile. Draco was so sweet at times. She went to bed with a smile on her bed.

Some time later, at about 2am at night, it began to rain. Lightning and thunder shook the curtains. Hermione and Draco woke up to shut the windows. Draco went back to bed, but stopped when he heard a timid voice behind him. "Draco?" He whipped around, only to see Hermione standing there, clutching her blanket and pillow tightly.

"Could I sleep in your bed tonight? Umm.. I'm afraid of the lightning and thunder."

"Sure." He slid under the sheets and let her curl into him. He draped his arm over her belly. He could feel her shaking, not knowing if it she was cold or if she was scared. He pulled the quilt over the both of them, and consoled her."Relax, its alright. There's no need to be scared." She toned down and said softly "Thanks Draco." He answered by pulling her closer. He could smell the sweet scent of her honey brown curls. It had a drowsy effect on him and he went to sleep. Hermione had already fell asleep, right after she had thanked her.  
-  
The next morning...

Draco woke up to a bright sun shining into his eyes. Hermione still lay beside him, sleeping soundly. She looked so angelic, with her hair splayed out on the pillow.

"Hey Hermione. Wake up." Hermione stirred awake. She pouted and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Its 8.30."

"WHAT?? Shit we are late for class."

"Hermione relax, its a Saturday." Draco smiled at her classic reaction. Hermione slumped down onto bed, "Oh, how stupid of me."

"Any plans for today?" Draco asked.

"Nope, I plan to just hang out here, with or without you. The boys are going out with their girls. I have no mood to join them, Lavender is SO irritating."

"That's cool, I've nothing to do either. Lets just stay here."

"Alright. Anyway, thanks for last night." Hermione gave him a shy smile.

"Nah, its alright, I slept better though."He smiled back.

"Yeah.. So what do you want to do?"

"Lets find out more about each other."

"Ok!" She sat up on the bed, and Draco joined her.

"Why are you so afraid of the lightning and thunder?"

"Oh, well.. When I was young, I was left at home as my parents went for a dinner." There was nobody at home, as they thought I could take care of myself. So at night, it started to rain. It was a heavy thunderstorm, so there was lightning and thunder. I locked myself in my room and huddled in my bed. It was really scary." She ended with a shudder.

"I see.. I used to be afraid of the lightning and thunder too. But my father trained me to face up to my fears. He locked me outside when there was a thunderstorm. The next day I came back with pueumonia. My father does not care about me." He spat out the last sentence. Hermione looked at him with sad eyes.

"At least you stil have a father... Mine passed away 4 years ago." Hermione felt tears coming to her eyes, she could not stop them from cascading down her face. Draco brought her into his arms. She sobbed into his embrace and clung to his shirt. He whispered comforting words into her ear. After 5 minutes of crying, she finally managed to stop.

"Thanks once again. You always seem to be there for me." She said as she wiped her tears away.

"No problem." He gazed into her hazel eyes, there were still traces of tears on her cheek. He reached out to wipe them. His heart burst with emotions as he touched her face. He leaned forward and kissed her. At first she hesitated, but then granted him access. He deepened the kiss and explored her mouth. After 3 minutes of kissing, they finally broke apart. They had ragged breathing, and were staring at each other. Hermione was fingering her lips absentmindedly.

"I'm sorry.. I don't know what came over m-" He was silenced by another kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her under him. They kissed sensually in this awkward position for a moment, and stopped. They smiled. "I love you, Draco." +---------------------------------------------------+

A/N Cliffhanger! I'm evil. cackle... Ok. R&R please! Thank you! 


	6. Planning For The Future

The Other Side of You

A/N I haven't really been writing these days, a lot of things happened. And I'm getting the writer's block over it.

Chapter 6: Planning for the future

From the previous chapter:  
"I love you, Draco."

+--+  
Draco gazed into her eyes, smiled and said "I love you too". All the while he had been doubting his feelings, but now, he was sure. Every time she walked past, he would notice. Everytime they touched, he could feel a course of electricity flow through him. Everytime they locked eyes, he would feel a warm sensation at the pit of his stomach. There was no point denying it now.

Hermione felt many emotions exploding in her. Happiness, excitement, triumph were coursing through her like wildfire. Then, she realised that they could never display it publicly. Her smile faded away.

Draco noticed this immediately and said "What's wrong?"

"We can never act like the others outside. We still have to treat each other like enemies."

"No we don't. Who cares about what the others think? It's just you and me. The Slytherins wouldn't dare touch me."

"What about your mother, and my friends?"

"My mother wouldn't mind, its my father who cares about the whole blood issue. If you really want to, you could tell them, but I doubt they'll take it nicely."

"Yeah, my point exactly." They sat there, in each other's arms. Spending whatever time they had together, hoping that they could remain like this for the rest of their lives.  
-  
"Would Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy stay back for a while please." Professor McGonagall announced after Transfiguration. Harry and Ron narrowed their eyes, but left silently.

"Yes Professor?" Hermione asked as Draco and her stood in front of the desk.

"Have you two come to a conclusion about the ball yet?"

"No Professor, our meeting earlier was, shall we say, disrupted." She glanced at Draco, who look at her for a split second, than flicked his eyes back at Professor McGonagall.

"I've heard about it from Draco. Christmas is less than 4 weeks later, you two better come to a conclusion."

"Yes Professor." And with that, they were dismissed. As they were walking out of the classroom, Hermione asked.

"So do you have any ideas?"

"Not a whole theme, just little bits here and there." He replied.

"Oh, well I was thinking about having it winter themed."

"Its Christmas love, shocking." His voice literally dripped with sarcasm, and had a devilish smirk on his mouth.

"Well, at least its better than all the suggestions from the committee, Draco." She rolled her eyes, oh how she wished to kiss that smirk off his face.

"Point taken love. I had a little idea on that too." They reached the head dorm, gave the password and went in. They sat on the couch and continued their discussion.

Draco continued, "I was thinking that we have ice sculptures at the sides of the Great hall, with a dance floor in the middle. And a great tree in front, behind the stage."

"That sounds good Draco, I think we should use yours. We'll discuss it tomorrow with the Prefects later, I'm tired." She gave a big yawn.

"Not yet love, not yet." Draco said as he leaned over her and planted his lips on hers. He nibbled on her lower lip. Hermione immediately granted him access. He snaked his tongue in and explored her mouth. He could taste a hint of vanilla. Hermione moaned. His kisses never failed to make her adrenaline pump. Draco parted his lips away from her. She still closed her eyes. Her lips looked even more luscious now. Draco smiled and said, "You can go now." He moved away from her and went back to his room. Just as he reached for the door handle, Hermione spoke rather timidly.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" He spun around, and locked eyes with her, his gaze softened. "Of course you can." She smiled and followed him, but not before changing into a pink nightgown. Draco was already in his boxers, lying on his bed when she came in. He quirked his eyebrow when he saw her, and said, "Are you sure you really want to wear that? I'm still a boy with hormones you know." She just smirked and went over to his bed and crawled under the covers.

"I know you won't do anything to hurt me love." Swiping her finger over his jawline, gave him a kiss and went to sleep. Draco smirked.

"Well this must be my lucky day." He thought and fell asleep with Hermione in his arms once more.

+--+  
Whee!!! They're so sweet together, agree? I'm interested in penpals! Any gender, writes in understandable english, from any country and preferably from the age 14-17. Oh and Draco-obsession is most welcome! Email me at Thank you! R&R please! 


	7. New Discoveries

The Other Side Of You

Chapter 7: New Discoveries

Warning: Contains graphic scenes!!! Don't say I didn't warn you.  
+--+  
The next morning, Draco woke up, feeling something ticklish on his chest. He drowsily opened his eyes. Hermione was tracing her finger over his chest. Staring into his eyes. When she realised that he had woken up, she kissed him.

When they parted, Draco commented. "What a nice way to wake up. You should do that more often." He winked at her.

"I could, if I always woke up this early." Draco turned to his clock, it was 7am. He groaned, then a sudden thought cam into his mind. "Lucky I have plans in mind. Involving you."

"And might I ask what exactly do you have in mind?" She teased and leaned onto Draco, kissing him passionately. Draco instinctively wrapped his arms around her and rolled over so that she was below him.

Parting for a moment, Draco said, "Let me demonstate."

He then resumed kissing her, trailing kisses down to her collarbone. Finding her sensitive spot, he licked it and bit the tiny amount of skin, making Hermione tremble and moan in pleasure. He pushed the straps away and pulled it down, leaving her naked. Hermione blushed and instinctively crossed her arms over her chest. Draco stopped her and said, "Don't be embarrassed love, you're beautiful." He kissed her then went to pay attention to her breasts. He engulfed a rosy tip with his mouth and sucked. Hermione moaned loudly. She felt very aroused.

Draco finished and went over to the other. While he was at that, he pulled his boxers off. His hand strayed from her breasts to her navel, than continued down to her nether regions. He stroked the opening, covering his fingers with the warm liquid that was pooling out. Hermione moaned and said, "Please Draco, now." He plunged his fingers into the opening, and her breath hitched. He played around and then removed his fingers. He positioned himself in between her legs, and asked, "Are you sure?"

Hermione replied, "Yes Draco, I'm sure." And she gave a warm smile. Draco leaned in and kissed her, and gently pushed hinself into her. He felt her gasp and kissed her. He stayed still for a while, letting her get used to it. Than he started to thrust into her, finding a steady pace. Hermione moaned loudly and said, "Faster, Draco, faster." She was close to climaxing and so was he. Draco had never felt this thrilled in a long time. Pansy was just a release when he needed one, and he soon got bored of her.

With loud moans emitting from both of them, they broke apart. Draco rolled beside her and kissed her. "That was great Hermione." She smiled and kissed him back. She lay on the bed and rolled over, facing Draco. He put his arm around her, and soon drifted off to sleep.  
-  
The next morning, Hermione woke up from a pleasant dream. She stretched and looked at Draco, who was still sound asleep. "He looks so darn cute when he's sleeping." She thought and smiled. Hermione got up and gathered her clothes, preparing for a shower. Just when she was about to step into the shower, a voice whispered huskily into her ear. "Forgotten about me, have you?" She recognised the voice and pulled him into the shower with her. He turned on the tap while she was flinging her clothes on the rack. Draco turned around and grabbed her waist, pulling her towards him. She melted into his touch and threw her arms around his neck. He responded by wrapping his arms around her body, loving the feel of his skin against hers. He pushed her against the wall, and continued with their little tryst. Finally, they came out of the shower, looking flushed. They went to meet the commitee to tell them about the plans for the ball.

Surprisingly, most of the prefects agreed to it, although some girls did it half-heartedly. Many of them were shooting evil glares at Hermione, as they thought she was so lucky to live with the hottest guy in school. Hermione just ignored them. Draco also noticed it and smirked. "I still haven't lost my charm." The prefects were dismissed after this. Only Draco and Hermione stayed behind, packing up the classroom.

As Hermione was about to leave, she felt a strong pair of arms grip her waist and pull her back into the classroom.

"What are your plans for today, love? Its Hogsmeade weekend I believe." Draco asked.

"I'm going shopping with Ginny. You know, for the ball, even though I haven't found a date yet." She replied and blushed.

Draco smirked and pulled her towards the teacher's desk. They both stumbled over it and Draco landed on her. They locked eyes, and Draco said, "Be my date for the ball?"

+--+  
FINALLY THE DOCUMENT MANAGER WORKS! WOO! I shall leave it hanging here, you know how much I love to tease. HAHA. Requesting for penpals! 


	8. Shopping Delights

The Other Side Of You

Chapter 8: Shopping Delights +----------------------------------------+

From the previous chapter:

Draco smirked and pulled her towards the teacher's desk. They both stumbled over it and Draco landed on her. They locked eyes, and Draco said, "Be my date for the ball"  
-  
Hermione gazed into his stormy grey eyes which were once filled with hate and coldness. However, it was now bursting with sincerity. She smiled and answered. "Yes Draco, I will."

Draco was overwhelmed with joy. He bent down and kissed her deeply. Finally he could have the chance to take someone out, rather than Pansy. His last date with her at the Yule Ball was a disaster. He practically had to shove her off him and lock himself in the room after the party. She was drunk, and almost nothing could stand in her way when there was an extremely attractive man standing right in front of her.

"I've got to go now. I promised Ginny to meet her at noon." She said as she pushed his chest away, feeling the Quidditich toned muscles. "See you later." He couldn't resist giving her a wink, being the charming man he always was.  
-  
"Ginny!" Hermione panted as she rushed down the corridor. She reached her, grabbing on to the pillar for support. "Sorry I'm late."

"Its alright. Lets go!" They walked hand in hand to Madam Malkins, not wanting to fight with the other girls for gowns in Gladrags. Besides, the pricing skyrocketed after news of the ball. Only Madam Malkins was humble enough to keep its original pricing. There weren't much dazzling gowns over there, but sometimes, if one was lucky, he could uncover a few for a steal.

They pushed the glass door open, and were greeted with racks and racks of robes. They went to the ladies section and started browsing. They looked in silence for 10 minutes, and then it was broken. "Hermione! Over here!"

She rushed over to her. Ginny was holding a sparkling black gown with sliver shooting stars at her waist. It was supported by a silver strap which went around her neck. A low neckline was also present, but not too low to destroy the whole image. "Oh Ginny this is perfect!" She grabbed the gown from her and hugged her tightly. "Now, on to yours." They resumed their search. Then, Hermione chanced upon a peacock themed tube gown. It started with brown from the chest, then bluish-green at the end. It went well with her flaming red hair. Ginny broke into a grin. "I love it!"

Both of them went into the changing room to try it on. To their surprise, they fitted perfectly onto their bodies, as if it was custom-made for them. They paid for it and went to the shoe shop to look for heels. Hermione found a white ankle wrap with a diamond piece set in the middle of the strap. Ginny found a black pump with a blue butterfly at the side. They skipped out of the shop, evidently happy with what they bought.

Exhausted after their heavy shopping, they went to the little cafe at the end of Hogsmeade for coffee and a short chit-chat session. After ordering, Ginny turned her attention to Hermione and asked, "So who's your date for the ball?"

Hermione bluhsed and leaned in to whisper into her ear. Once Ginny heard the name, her eyes grew much larger and almost shouted out the name, but not before Hermione cupped her hand, muffling the words that threatened to escape. "Ginny, shhh!" Her eyes as round as dinner plates and she looked around fearfully, afraid someone had heard it. Thankfully, nobody was around, as it was deserted at this end of the street. She removed her hand and said, "Don't tell the guys Ginny. I want it to be a surprise."

"Alright Hermione. But its so cool that you get to go with the hottest guy in school!" Ginny gushed.

"Stay away Ginny, he's mine." Hermione smirked. Ginny looked surprised, then shrugged, "I guess he must have rubbed off you."

"So who are you going with?" Ginny blushed, "You'll know on that day. I want to keep it a secret." Hermione raised an eyebrow, but said nothing else. She looked at her watch and gasped.

"Crap, I'm late. I have to help with the decorations in the hall!" She gulped down the last bit of coffee, grabbed her bags and bade farewell. She rushed to Hogwarts, hoping she wasn't too late.

As she turned around the corner, Blaise Zabini rounded it and strutted towards Ginny. "Had fun love?" She nodded as he bent down and captured her lips in his.

+--------------------------------------+  
A/N Yay! Cool huh. Gryffindor and Slytherin unity. I so CANNOT wait for the seventh book!!!!!! R&R please! Thank you! ;D 


	9. Trust

The Other Side Of You

Chapter 9: Trust

--------------------------------------+

Previously:

As she turned around the corner, Blaise Zabini rounded it and strutted towards Ginny. "Had fun love?" She nodded as he bent down and captured her lips in his.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione ran up the stairs, gasped the password and dumped her clothing in her room. As she ran out of the portrait hole, she told Ila. "Don't let anyone into my room." Ila bowed and Hermione sprinted down the corridor leading to the Great Hall.

She burst into the hall. The prefects had already started work. She scrutinised the room for any sign of Draco. She caught sight of the striking blond, struggling to levitate a crystal chandelier in the middle of the hall. She ran over to him. "Sorry I'm late."

He turned around. "No worries. Can you help me with this? Its kinda heavy." She withdrew her wand and muttered, "Wingardium leviosa." The chandelier floated more smoothly now. The ghosts were also roped in to help with screwing the chandelier. Once it was in place, they took off the spell. They admired it. The chandelier changed the whole atmosphere of the Great Hall. There was a red carpet leading to the dance floor which was paved with white marble. The walls were in the process of wallpapering. The walls were going to be papered white, with magical snowflakes falling. A few prefects were moving the big round tables across the hall. They were draped with a white tablecloth. Draco and Hermione stood at the door, admiring their work. It had turned out exactly how they wanted it to be. The other prefects also joined them, and they broke into cheers. Hermione couldn't stop a smile. The ball was going to be a great success.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione went back to the dorms, accompanied by Draco. She accidentally brushed her arm across his, and felt him wince. She grabbed his arm to take a closer look. It was bandanged. "What happened?" She asked

"Nothing." Draco said, not meeting her eyes. Hermione raised an eyebrow, but didn't probe further. They continued their journey to the common room in silence. When they reached, they both sat down, Draco picking a book to read. Hermione just lazed on the couch, gazing at him.

After a while, Draco couldn't suppress his curiousity anymore said. "I know I'm very attractive Hermione, but that isn't the reason you need to stare." He looked up. Hermione was blushing. He got up from his seat and went over. Kneeling before the couch, he gave her a long kiss. They broke it, and he smirked as he said. "Not that I mind." She smacked his shoulder playfully and played with his golden hair. Draco went over to the other side of the couch, and pulled Hermione with him. She was leaning on his chest, the warmth of his body making her feel drowsy. He picked up his book and continued reading, while playing with her hair. If anyone were to see them now, they would've thought that they were adorable. Just then Harry and Ron burst into the common room.

"Hermione-"Harry began, but stopped abruptly when he saw them. Hemione was jolted awake. Draco felt her jerk and put an arm around her.

"What is he doing here? And what are you two doing?" Ron shouted as he pointed an accussing finger at Draco.

"I'm head boy Weasley, are you daft? Oh wait I forgot who I'm talking to." Hermione glared at him and Ron.

"Harry, Ron. You were saying?"

"WHAT IS HE DOING. DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER." Ron started to move towards them. Harry pulled on his shoulder and stopped him.

"Can we speak to Hermione alone?" Harry asked.

Draco climbed out from under Hermione. She gave him an apologetic look, and he nodded. She then turned her attention to the two boys.

"What is the problem with you two?" She hissed angrily.

"You know how we don't like the ferret. Why are is he touching you?" Ron spat. His anger was still present. Harry put an arm on his shoulder.

"Ron, don't overreact. Even though he's a Slytherin, people change. Remember when he saved you Ron?" Harry said. Ron was about to speak, but shut himself up.

"Saved him? Harry what happened?" Hermione was very curious. How could she have not known?

"Ron ogling at the new girl. You know, Heidi, the Veela. Being the pervert he is, he went to follow her. He didn't notice that he was walking straight into the Whomping Willow. One of its gigantic limbs was heading towards him, and he still didn't notice. Thankfully Malfoy saw him and he pushed him down moments before the branch swept over them. He grazed his arm in the process. Ron, you should be grateful." Harry recited. Hermione eyes widened. She had never expected him to save any Gryffindor, let alone the two people he hated most. Ron was still angry, and stormed out of the room. Harry didn't follow. However he went to Hemione and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione, I don't know what you're thinking right now, but I know you don't make bad choices. I hope you know what you're doing. Ron will get over it, he's just jealous."

"Oh Harry." She gave him a hug.

"Thank you for understanding." He nodded and said "I should get going now." Hermione let him go. She smiled at his retreating figure, knowing that at least one person trusted her. Then, she heard a deep voice.

"Hermione"

--------------------------------------+

Another chapter done! I'm so in love with my story! Haha. :P


	10. Girl Talk

The Other Side Of You

Chapter 10: Girl Talk

--------------------------------------+

Previously:

"Hermione"

--------------------------------------------------------------

She whipped around and found Draco leaning against the doorframe, looking as sexy as ever. He was in a white button up shirt, with the top few buttons unbuttoned and black jeans. Now she knew the reason why so many girls swooned over him. He was very eligible. Rich, powerful, attractive, charming; were all the things a woman could die for. She felt her heart flutter. She was lucky to live with him, let alone be his date.

"Yes?"

"How are you gonna spend the rest of the day?" He asked seductively.

"Lazing around I guess, I have no plans." She smirked back. She knew what was on his mind. Draco walked towards her and wrapped his arms around his waist. She instinctively placed her arms around his neck. She inhaled his musky scent, making her head go dizzy. He leaned in, but not touching her lips. Her lips parted, awaiting his approach. But it never came. Draco was teasing her. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She nearly jumped on him, his scent driving her wild. Their lips crashed and bodies melted. Draco turned her around, pushing her against the wall. Draco snaked in his tongue, moving it with frenzied passion. It had been a long time since they had such contact, and it was driving them crazy. His hands had strayed under her skirt, hiking it up. The feeling of flesh against her proved to be too much to handle. She gasped as she felt Draco's erection pressing against her thigh. Draco pulled down her red thong, smirking as he saw the colour, and took her there and then.

Hermione woke up, finding herself in an unfamiliar place. She sat up and realised that she was in the common room. Then she felt something brush against her arm. She turned around and saw Draco, with only his shirt and boxers on. She smiled at him, and pushed a stray lock of hair aside. He stirred at her touch, then woke up. He opened his eyes and saw Hermione, hair all tousled up. He sat up pulled her to him, kissing her collarbone. Hermione bent down to retrieve her thong, which was, fortunately, not ripped apart. Draco whispered huskily, "Red, how Gryffindor-ish."

She smirked and replied, "I could say the same to you," after seeing his boxers. Draco smirked, pulled her close and whispered. "Don't forget our date tomorrow." She then stood up and wore her thong, and straightened her clothes. Draco pulled up his pants and buckled it. They were exhausted by the frenzied passion and hungry too. They both went down for dinner.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione went down for dinner. When she passed the Gryffindor table, most of them turned to look at her. There was an odd glow around her that was never there before. Ginny also noticed, and smirked. She knew exactly what caused it. Hermione came to sit with them, and started eating in silence. Ginny noticed that her eyes sparkled. She smiled into her mashed potatoes. Hermione had gone a step further.

Once Hermione had finished eating her rather large portion of food, Ginny dragged her into the Head dorm before she could utter a peep. She made her sit on the couch and said, "So has he said anything about tomorrow?"

Hermione replied, "Yes."

"So how are things going? There's an odd glow around you, the sort of glow that one has after the have sex." Ginny quirked an eyebrow.

Hermione blushed and said, "We did." Ginny gasped at this, so Hermione continued, "But its not our first." Ginny freaked out. She started jumping around the common room like a hyperactive child. Hermione looked at her with amusement. Ginny continued bounding around the room, then grabbed Hermione's arm.

"I swear Hermione, you are the luckiest girl in school!" Hermione just grinned. That was not all that was in the relationship Draco and her had, and they would not know until the ball.

--------------------------------------+

Whoots! The chapter on the ball will be next. Stay tuned to find out!


	11. The Christmas Ball Part 1

The Other Side Of You

Chapter 11: The Christmas Ball Part 1

------------------------------------------------------------+

Previously:

"I swear Hermione; you are the luckiest girl in school!" Hermione just grinned. That was not all that was in the relationship Draco and her had, and they would not know until the ball, which was tomorrow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had been waiting for 10 minutes and Ginny still had not shown up. She impatiently tapped her foot. They could not lose too much valuable time as they had to get ready for the ball tonight, and it was already four in the afternoon. Just then, Ginny came sprinting down the corridor, with many bags on her hands. She rushed past Hermione and grabbed her arm, almost causing Hermione to fall. Hermione caught up with her pace, and asked, "Where were you?"

Ginny replied between pants, "Woke-up-late." They rushed through the portrait hole, much to Ila's annoyance. They brushed past Draco, who was having breakfast. He quirked his eyebrow, but continued eating. Ginny dumped her bags on the bed, locked the door, than stopped in her tracks to catch her breath. Hermione took her gown out, and laid it on the bed. She admired it for a moment, thinking how she would look like in it. Ginny took hers out, and laid it beside Hermione's, she too, was wondering how she would look like. She took out her make-up and jewelry, and put it aside. They changed into their gowns, all the while with excitement building in them. Their dresses fit them perfectly as before. They stood before the mirror, checking to see if everything was right. They then started their make-up.

"Hermione, you should get your hair straightened. Its so, bushy." Ginny said as she struggled to comb the curly locks.

"Ginny, you know how much I hate straight hair." She pointed her wand at her hair, and muttered a spell. Her bushy curls became wavy. It was much more tamable now. Hermione knew exactly what to do with her hair, as she had been taught by her aunt, who was a make-up artist. She deftly worked the strands into an elegant bun, leaving a few stray strands dangling at the front. She placed a silver tiara on her head, while, Ginny dusted on some loose powder, blush and lilac eye shadow. Hermione applied on some plum coloured-lipstick, and some lip-gloss. Ginny stood behind her to let her see their handiwork. Hermione had been transformed from ordinary to gorgeous.

Hermione smiled and stood up, letting Ginny sit. She applied the green eye shadow and a little eyeliner, as Ginny wanted to be more outrageous. She applied some dark red lipstick and much more lip-gloss. Ginny was always the flirty one. After applying the finishing touches, Ginny became a beauty queen. Ginny put on her diamond studs and necklace. Hermione put on some dangling platinum earrings with diamond shooting stars. She chose to leave her neck bare. It was half an hour to six, the start of the ball. Ginny went back to the Gryffindor common room, while Hermione put on hers. They arranged to meet at the entrance of the Great Hall in fifteen minutes time. Hermione strapped on her heels and straightened her clothes. She took a deep breath, hoping that it would ease her of her excitement. She peeped out of the room, Draco was not there. She clutched her gown as she went down the stairs and though the portrait hole. As she walked out, Ila smiled warmly at her, nodding her approval. Hermione smiled back.

Hermione reached the entrance without much attention. The corridors had been deserted, as everybody was busy doing last minute preparations. She waited patiently for Ginny, as she was early. A few moments later, Ginny appeared. Ginny went in first, as Hermione had to wait for Draco. Being the Heads, they had to start the first dance. A deep voice just beside her ear startled her. She turned around, and saw Draco. He was dressed in black dress robes, looking amazingly handsome. He smiled as he offered her his hand, which she gladly took. He whispered, "You look stunning," and kissed her lightly on the lips. Hermione blushed, and looked away as the tension was almost killing her.

As the music started playing, the doors of the Great Hall opened. Hermione grasped his hand tighter and he responded by kissing it. As they entered the Hall and walked down the aisle, all of the students were staring at them. Even though they knew that this was arranged, they could sense something different in the atmosphere. Hermione caught sight of Pansy's face, and it revealed that she was obviously jealous. Draco saw Ron glaring at him, but he could not care less. As they went to the middle of the dance floor, The students crowded around to watch. The music began its transition. Draco placed his left hand on her waist and held her hand in the other. Hermione placed her right hand on his shoulder. She looked up into his eyes, and she saw joy in them.

As the music slowed, they started dancing. Hermione had no problem with this, and neither did Draco. Both had taken ballroom dancing classes before and were equally talented in it. They travelled across the floor, dress swishing to the beat. Their graceful dancing drew many applauses and wolf whistles. Draco did not take his eyes off her. She was as graceful as a swan. He had never danced with anyone who could compare to him before. Hermione was thinking the exact same thing. This was a whole new experience for her. They pranced around the dance floor for a while, and when the music ended, they struck their last pose, with Hermione falling and Draco catching her. They stayed like this for sometime, trying to catch their breath. They could barely hear the tumultuous applause from the crowd. Draco supported her as she stood up, and pulled out a box from his pocket. The applause immediately died down and silence struck the hall. Draco opened the box, and inside, was a stunning diamond necklace. He took it out and said, "Hermione, would you be my girlfriend?" The whole hall stared with anticipation. Pansy's eyes almost popped out and she was furiously clutching her turquoise dress. Ron broke the glass he was holding. Ginny had a smug grin on her face while Harry was stunned. Many of the teachers were also surprised. However, Professor Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling.

Hermione gasped at this. Her heart burst with many emotions. She drew Draco into and hug and said, "Yes Draco, I will." Draco spun her around with joy. He released her and put the necklace on her, kissing her ear in the process. He proceeded to kiss her on the lips, and the hall burst into cheers. They parted, and went off the dance floor hand in hand. The moment was soon forgotten by the others as the Weird Sisters started playing. They went on the dance floor to enjoy themselves. Hermione went to the cocktail booth to meet the gang. Ron was fuming as Harry and Ginny tried to calm him down. Ron stood up as Hermione approached. He left the hall before she could utter a word. Harry shook his head in disappointment as Ginny came forward to comfort her. However, Hermione was not very upset. She expected that Ron would act like this. She was about to take a sip from her cocktail when she heard Draco's voice. "Never drink the punch."

She looked up and her face met with his. She smiled as she took the glass away from her lips and kissed him on the cheek. Just then another male voice was heard. "Hey dude."

Draco turned around, and Hermione peeped from behind Draco to see who it was. Blaise was standing in front of him, holding hands with Ginny. Hermione's eyes widened as she rushed forward and embraced Ginny.

"Ginny! Is-?" Hermione was lost for words as Ginny nodded happily. Hermione shrieked and hugged her. Ginny broke into a smile as she hugged her back. Both boys were standing beside them, with smiles on their faces.

"So Blaise, Weaselette's your date?" Draco smirked as he asked.

"So's Granger yours." Draco patted him on the back. Blaise had finally settled down. They went forward and asked for a dance, which the girls gladly accepted. Draco led Hermione onto the floor, and danced to a slow song. She leaned against his chest while he circled his arms around her waist. They stayed in this position for quite a while, until the fast songs came on. Hermione started grinding into Draco. He whispered huskily, "You have no idea what you're doing to me." The atmosphere changed, there was much more heat present now. When the ball ended, everyone was in high spirits. The ball was a success. As everyone filed out of the Hall, they patted Hermione and Draco for a job well done. Ginny embraced Hermione while Blaise and Draco did a one-arm hug. Blaise then led Ginny away. When everyone was gone, the teachers came forward to congratulate them. Hermione politely thanked them. Draco waited for Hermione at the doors. When she walked past him, he pulled her to him and kissed her. Hermione was taken aback by the sudden movement, but relaxed shortly and kissed him back.

Just then, a loud bang erupted from the end of the corridor, causing them to break apart. An angry yell was heard, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Draco and Hermione whipped around, their faces shrouded with fear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------+

Cliffhanger! AHAHA. I enjoy teasing my readers. Thanks everyone who has faithfully followed my story so far!


	12. The Christmas Ball Part 2

The Other Side Of You

Chapter 12: The Christmas Ball Part 2

--------------------------------------------------+

Previously:

Just then, a loud bang erupted from the end of the corridor, causing them to break apart. An angry yell was heard, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Draco and Hermione whipped around, their faces shrouded with fear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was running towards them, wand in hand. Harry and Ginny were chasing after him, along with many other Gryffindors. Draco pulled her behind him, and drew

his wand out. Hermione was shivering with fear, and Draco could feel it. He tightened his hold on her hand. Hermione took her wand out, knowing Ron's fiery

temper. Ron rushed forward and pointed his wand at Draco. "Let go of her," he hissed.

"Why should I Weasel?" Draco spat. Harry and Ginny managed to reach him, and came in between them.

"Ron, will you just calm down?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, I can't," Ron pushed them aside and stood right in front of Draco, he was a good 2 inches taller than him, but Draco was more muscular. "Let go of her."

Hermione interfered, "Ron, he won't, and I won't let him." Ron forcefully pulled their hands from each other. He stood in front of Hermione.

"Hermione, you know how much I love you, why did you choose him over me. What does he have that I don't? Wait I forgot, he's rich. I can't believe you chose him

over me for that." Ron spat. Hermione was in tears, and slapped him hard on the cheek, leaving a handprint there.

"This is exactly why I don't like you Ronald." She gave him one last glare, and walked away with Draco. Ron remained silent as Harry and Ginny coaxed him back to

the common room, where he went up to his dorm and slammed the door. Harry and Ginny glanced at each other, and went back to their dorms without another

word.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione reached her room and picked the tiara from her hair. She loosened her bun and took away her earrings. She stroked her necklace adoringly, she didn't take it down. She changed into her pyjamas and washed away her make-up. Then, she broke down. She started sobbing on her bed, clutching her pillow tightly.

Draco heard sobbing sounds from Hermione's room, and went in. He saw Hermione crying and went onto her bed. Pulling her to him, he whispered comforting words into her ear. Her sobs reduced to whimpers, and soon became sniffs. She turned around and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Draco." She smiled lightly, and lay on the bed. Draco made himself comfortable, and wrapped his arms around her. They slept peacefully in each others arms, for the third time.

It was the start of the holidays the next morning. Hermione did not want to go back home, so she stayed in school. Draco paused, then asked, "Do you want to come visit the Malfoy Manor?"

Hermione was on the verge of accepting, but she said, "Will your mother allow it?"

"Of course! She doesn't mind muggleborns, it was my father who thinks that way." Hermione smiled and nodded her head happily. At least she won't be stuck in Hogwarts doing nothing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione quickly threw her things into her suitcase. She was running late. She had arranged to meet Draco at the common room half an hour from now. She dumped

all her clothes and necessities in. As she wrenched open the toilet door, she saw Draco, showering inside. Draco turned around, but just smirked. Hermione just

rolled her eyes as she grabbed her things and ran out, but not before Draco had given her a wet kiss. Finally, she had everything ready. She went out, and found

Draco already there. She shrank her suitcase and put it into her pocket.

Draco went into the fireplace first, said, "Malfoy Manor," and disappeared with a wink. Hermione took a deep breath and went in, she drew a shaky breath and said,

"Malfoy Manor." She too disappeared through the green flames.

------------------------------------------------------+

I wonder what the Malfoy Manor looks like. It'll be great if all this was real. LOL.


	13. Meet The Malfoys

The Other Side Of You

Chapter 13: Meet the Malfoys

-------------------------------------------+

Previously:

Draco went into the fireplace first, said, "Malfoy Manor," and disappeared with a wink. Hermione took a deep breath and went in, she drew a shaky breath and said, "Malfoy Manor." She too disappeared through the green flames.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A stoned paved room appeared in front of her eyes. It was obviously the study, as there were study tables and chairs. Draco held his hand out, and Hermione took it. He led her out of the fireplace and into his mother's room. He rapped twice on the door, and a "come in" was heard. He pushed the door open and pulled Hermione with him. In it sat a lady with long blonde hair, Narcissa Malfoy.

"Mother, I'm home." The woman with poise stood up and hugged his son. Than she noticed Hermione.

"This is?" She said as she let go of her son. Draco brought a trembling Hermione forward and introduced her.

"This is Hermione Granger, the head girl of Hogwarts. She didn't have anywhere to go during the holidays, so I invited her here." Draco replied. Narcissa scrutinised Hermione with her large eyes. Her heavily studded finger absentmindedly stroked one of her many rings. Hermione saw that that particular ring bore the Malfoy crest, set in the middle of a rather large emerald. Her eyes landed on her necklace, and she smirked. She then snapped back into her usual reverie. "Show the lady to her room, Draco, dinner is at seven." Draco nodded obediently. He gently nudged Hermione out. Once they were far away from his mother's gaze, the silence was broken.

"That wasn't so bad." Draco quipped.

"You call that not bad? Your family must be in the Ice Age." She joked. Draco chuckled and stopped at a double door.

"Now this is your room." He said as he opened the door. Hermione gasped. The room was twice as big as the whole Head dorm! A grand four-poster bed was right at the end, with a majestic full length mirror. There was a walk-in closet and a study. Shelves of books were all around, making Hermione squeal with delight. She gave Draco a peck on the cheek. She enlarged her suitcase and dumped it on the bed. Two house elves immediately appeared and arranged the clothes neatly. Hermione ran back to Draco, who was leaning on the doorframe, smiling at her childish behaviour. "Let me see your room now."

Draco complied and brought her to the room next door. It was even bigger than hers, as it included a small private library as well as a balcony overlooking the garden. His black four-poster bed was at the end, draped with green curtains and silver silk sheets. Hermione teased, "You pampered boy." Draco just smirked and said, "And you like it." He pushed her onto the bed, causing Hermione to squeal with excitement. He started to kiss her, when she said, "Won't we be late for dinner?"

Draco shook his head and said, "We still have another 2 hours." And went back to kissing her, stripping her of her clothes in the process. The soft sheets beneath her made it even more pleasurable. She fumbled with his belt, and unbuckled it. She pulled in down with his boxers in a haste. He pushed himself into her and she giggled. She was used to him now. Draco thrust harder and further in each time, until he could not take in and groaned with pleasure. Hermione took this chance to go on him, and started riding him. They continued with the romp in bed, until they fell beside each other, exhausted.

Hermione woke up fifteen minutes to seven. She noticed the time and woke Draco up. They put on their clothes when Draco said that she needed to change into something more presentable. She wore her black cocktail dress as Draco changed into a white shirt and black pants. He led the way to the dining room. Hermione felt sure that she would be lost in the huge Manor. There were many unoccupied rooms, and some looked to ominous that it sent chills down her spies. After winding around many corners, they finally arrived at the dining hall.

There was a table for six in the middle of the room, draped with white cloth, with candelabras and flowers on it. Narcissa was already there. She was sipping her wine patiently. "Sorry mother."

"Its alright, I was early. Come, sit." For a dinner, they were dressed way too formally. But Hermione took it in, knowing their class. She sat down beside Draco, and greeted her politely. She nodded her approval as the meal was served. Steak was on the menu tonight. As they bit into it, Narcissa broke the silence. "So Hermione, has Draco been treating you well? I believe he lives with you." Hermione replied. The three of them chatted amicably, and dinner had ended. Hermione excused herself from the table, needing the bathroom. A house elf led the way. Once she had left the room, Narcissa spoke.

"She's a fine young lady Draco, you have made a good choice." She smiled. Draco was stunned.

"How did you know mother?"

"Her necklace. The necklace symbolizes a new beginning and love. Your father gave me one years ago." She smiled knowingly.

"Mo-"

"Hush Draco, I'm fine with her. I know she's a muggleborn, but that doesn't stop anything." Draco almost leaped into his mother's arms, but restrained himself, instead, he said "Thank you."

As if on cue, Hermione came back. "Mrs Malfoy, your Manor is amazing."

"You can call me Narcissa." She smiled warmly. Hermione took in the hint and her eyes widened. She glanced at Draco, who was smiling broadly. She jumped up and hugged Narcissa. "Oh thank you!" Narcissa was shocked at first, but soon did the same. It was time for some change in the house.

-----------------------------------------------+

Yay! I love Narcissa when she's not being a bitch. I CAN'T WAIT FOR HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS.


	14. The Bondage

The Other Side Of You

Chapter 14: The Bondage

--------------------------------+

Previously:

"You can call me Narcissa." She smiled warmly. Hermione took in the hint and her eyes widened. She glanced at Draco,

who was smiling broadly. She jumped up and hugged Narcissa. "Oh thank you!" Narcissa was shocked at first, but soon

did the same. It was time for some change in the house.

----------------------------------------------------------

Hermione went back to her room after saying goodnight to the both of them. She changed into a silk nightie, and threw herself onto the soft bed. She stretched, yawned and closed her eyes. Then she heard the door creak open and close, and her bed sank on the other side. A strong arm pulled at her waist, and she felt a warm body behind her. She melted into the touch, and said, "Why are you here?"

"Couldn't sleep," came the reply. He kissed her ear and went to sleep. She smiled and relaxed. Draco always made her have good nights.

---------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Draco brought Hermione down to the garden. They laid down the mat and opened the food basket. Draco had also prepared anothr food basket for the creatures of the garden, so that they would come near enough for Hermione to see them. Draco leaned against the sturdy trunk of a large willow. Hermione took a sandwich and leaned on him, watching the basket closely. Bowtruckles, sprites and many other small creatures came forward. Then, a rustling of leaves was heard from behind the trunk. They turned their heads to see a glowing white unicorn trotting from behind, heading for the basket. Hermione gasped. She stood up and inched nearer. The unicorn cocked her head to watch her, but did not refuse her approach, he let her touch her mane. She noticed that there was a diamond set in the base of the white horn. Looking closely, she noticed that it was carved into a small dove. She was amazed at this.

Suddenly, Hermione heard a female voice in her head. "Hermione, you're very pure, unlike many others whom I have known." Hermione was startled and mumbled softly with awe, "Who are you?"

"I'm Nienna, Mate of His Majesty." She said as she nodded her head towards Draco. Hermione turned around, and saw that Draco was preoccupied with stroking a brown unicorn. His eyes were also wide with amazement.

--------------------------------------------------------

Draco watched Hermione as she went forward to stroke the white unicorn's mane. Suddenly, he felt something nuzzle his cheek. He turned around and saw a brown unicorn nuzzling his cheek. He quickly stood up, and out of curiously, reached his hand out to stroke it. Surprisingly, the unicorn did not move away, instead came closer. Draco noticed that there was a piece of amber embedded in at the base of the horn. He also noticed that it was carved into a lion. His eyes widened.

Suddenly, he heard a deep male voice in his head. "Draco, you have a heart of gold and bravery, and yet, you do not show it." Draco's eyes widened even more and spoke in a hushed whisper, "Who are you?"

"I, am Elessar, King of all unicorns. Nienna, over there, is my Mate, Her Majesty." Draco slowly turned around, and saw Hermione and Nienna walking over. The white unicorn went in front of the other, bowed her head, before nuzzling his cheek. Hermione went over to Draco and held his hand tightly. He could sense that she was in awe, yet afraid.

"Why have you come to find us?" Draco said. The two unicorns turned towards them.

Elessar spoke, "We unicorns have to find a suitable human partner to bind ourselves to. We look into the hearts of people, and pick out one that bests matches them. The gemstones at the base of our horn serve as a guide to what our characteristics are like, and follow them closely to pick a partner. We unicorns can feel your thoughts and emotions, and speak to you through telepathy. Once we are bonded, the human can call on the unicorns to help them when they are in danger. Also, the humans will be able to perform more advanced magic, and pick up spells easily."

Hermione's mouth formed an "O". She obviously had read about this somewhere, just that she couldn't remember. She squeaked, "How are we bonded?"

Nienna replied, "Once the other party agrees, we draw blood and mix it together. The mixture will then form a gemstone similar to the ones at the base of our horns. The gemstone should be kept with you at all times, as the owner can control the unicorn bonded with it." Hermione nodded and glanced at Draco, who seemed to be thinking it through. He looked back at her, and the answer was evident.

"We accept." They said together. Elessar and Nienna both came forward and scratched their thighs against a rock, while Draco drew out his dagger and pricked his finger. Hermione did the same and they both went to the two pools of silver blood and dipped their finger into it. Once their fingers made contact with the liquid, the liquid changed into a solid. As it hardened, it grew into the shape of the animals found at the base of their horns. Hermione conjured a platinum chain, and thread it through the pendant. She hooked it around her neck and felt more power going into her. Draco conjured a thin black leather bracelet and set the jewel on it. The bracelet hid nicely underneath his sleeve, and he too, felt the warm sensation. He looked up and smiled at Hermione, who looked even more beautiful with the pendant on. he couldn't resist giving her another kiss. She gladly accepted it. The unicorns also displayed their affections for one another, nuzzling each other's cheek. They were a unique pair, but got along well together.

------------------------------------------------+

Woo! Unicorns! They are really beautiful creatures, though I haven't seen any, obviously. I was inspired by a series I read when I was young, I can't remember the title. It was about unicorns and their bonded humans who were on a quest to rid the world of evil. It was really nice. Well, R&R please!


	15. House Unity

The Other Side Of You

Chapter 15: House Unity

---------------------------------------+

Previously:

He looked up and smiled at Hermione, who looked even more beautiful with the pendant on. He couldn't resist giving her another kiss. She gladly accepted it. The unicorns also displayed their affections for one another, nuzzling each other's cheek. They were a unique pair, but got along well together.

----------------------------------------------------------

Hermione leaned against the headboard, took the pendant between her fingers, and twirled it around. She gazed out of the window and at the forests. It was the last day of the holidays. The days at the Manor had been enlightening and Hermione enjoyed her stay here, other than the late night romps in bed.

Draco went back into the room after a cold shower. He saw Hermione staring into space, fiddling with her pendant. She looked so innocent, so untouched by the world. He smiled and crawled onto the bed with her. He whispered into her ear, "What are you thinking of love?" Hermione did not respond.

He smirked as he captured her lips in his, which successfully snapped her out of her thoughts. Hermione tensed, then relaxed. She granted him entrance into her mouth and slipped her arms around her neck. Just then, a house elf appeared with a crack. They broke apart at the sudden sound, and Draco asked, "What Danicia?" with a hint of anger in his voice. The elf replied, "Transport is ready sir."

Draco nodded and dismissed the elf. Seeing that Hermione did not want to leave, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the room. Hermione did not reject him, instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head against his muscular chest. He bent down to kiss her lightly, and was seen by Narcissa.

She smiled at the loving couple. Hermione had really changed her son. She was always afraid that he would take after his father, but she was not worried now. Draco entered the fireplace without letting Hermione go. She waved at Narcissa, while Draco smiled at her. Hermione then grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and said, "Hogwarts". They disappeared instantly through the green flames, but Narcissa did not miss the broad grins on their faces. She smiled as she turned away. It was time for the next generation of Malfoys to rule.

--------------------------------------------------------

Draco and Hermione arrived Hogwarts soon after that. They arrived in Professor McGonagall's room, where she was busy scribbling down something. She looked up and saw them, and was shocked. She knew about them of course, but she was sensitive to public displays or affection.

"Good morning Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger. Would you please carry on in your dorms?" She said haughtily. Draco continued walking out of the door as if she was invisible. As they walked out of the door, a faint smile grew on her lips.

The corridors were still empty, as many of the students have not arrived yet. They had the whole school to themselves, and Draco had an idea. He looked down at Hermione and said, "Why don't we explore the school a bit? Who knows, we might discover something new about this old castle." Hermione nodded vigorously and he let her down. They started at the Astronomy Tower, and ended at the library. They were browsing through the books when Hermione said, "Draco, over here." She drew out a book and placed it on the table. It was entitled, "Unicorns and their myths." Hermione flipped to a random page, and found that it was talking about the bonding of the unicorns and humans.

She read it out loud. "Unicorns are one of the most mysterious creatures that exist. They are immortal, but will die if they are hurt physically. They do not come in contact with humans, unless they have found a suitable partner. They can communicate through telepathy to their bonded humans by the gem that was created when they were bonded. The gem is often similar to those found in the base of the translucent ivory horn. The gems are found in their purest state, and are often sought after by collectors and jewelers. To be bonded to any unicorn is a rare event. If one is worthy enough, they may get selected by the King and Queen of the unicorns. There are added privileges to this, such as heightened senses and being able to locate certain people and unicorns. They also are supported by the rest of the unicorn population." Hermione glanced at Draco, who was surprised.

"Heightened senses huh? Does it apply when it comes to sex?" He smirked devilishly. Hermione rolled her eyes, trust him to turn everything into a sexual innuendo. She shut the book and put it back onto the dusty shelf. She turned around and found that Draco was right behind her, looking extremely sexy. He dove down for a kiss, which she returned. His hands went under her blouse, and it fit snugly into the curve of her waist. The other hand traveled up her thigh, tracing circles as it went further up. Hermione's hands were entangled with his blond hair, making it messier and messier by the minute. He laid her on the table and hopped on her.

Hermione gasped, "Here?" He kissed her deeply, replied, "Yes, here," and smirked. She smirked back and began unbuttoning his shirt. Draco pulled down her underwear and stripped her of her blouse, while she pulled down his boxers. Draco played with the cream lace before exposing a breast. He pulled down the straps and unbuckled it with a swift movement. He bent down as his hands traveled up her body, feeling her taut stomach and every nook and cranny. He pushed himself within her as she dug her fingernails into his milky skin. This drove him wild as he thrust faster. After both of them climaxed, he slowly pulled out of her, not before Hermione dug her nails into his back, some of them piercing his skin. He smiled at her, and hopped off the table. He gave her her panties, while she took his shirt. They dressed each other, both enjoying it. Hermione got a chance to feel his muscular body once more, and Draco loved tracing his finger up her thigh. She gave him one last kiss before they left.

-------------------------------------------------

Students gradually arrived, and the usual hustle and bustle in school was regained. A sumptuous dinner was served and Professor Dumbledore made an announcement. He caught the attention of the students by hitting the rim of his glass. The commotion immediately died down and they all faced him. He cleared his throat, and said, "The staff has come to an agreement, and we want to promote inter-house unity." He let the statement sink in, and when it did, an uproar started from the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Many of them had bad relations with each other.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat again, and once again, silence. "There will be no more house tables. You will have the privilege of choosing who you want to sit with. Of course, they must be from a different house. Meals will be taken with them, as well as lesson partners, if they are needed. This will take effect tomorrow onwards." He sat down. Everyone began to talk about it, many of them not supporting the idea. Hermione glanced at Draco, he was sipping his pumpkin juice when he saw Hermione looking. He raised his glass and quirked his eyebrow, a look clearly saying, "Be my partner?" Hermione smiled and nodded. Draco smirked and raised his glass once more, mouthing, "Cheers," sipped it, and went back to talking to Blaise. She felt a little light-hearted after that, and continued eating. Everywhere around her, there were angry hisses and remarks about the new plan. She finished her dinner, and went back to the Head dorms, not wanting to hear the boys' rant about how stupid the idea was.

When she went past the portrait, she saw that Draco had already reached and just came out of the bath. He was toweling his hair dry when a brunette caught his eye. He was only in his pants. Hermione smiled at him and went into his room. She teased, "Pansy must have been soo disappointed." She smirked and sat on his bed. He pulled a shirt over his head.

"Yeah she was practically throwing a tantrum." He said with a shudder. He plopped himself on the other side of the bed, and pulled her closer.

"Well, lets just hope all goes well tomorrow." Hermione said with a yawn, and fell asleep soon after. Draco watched her for a while, and drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------+

House unity! There are always different opinions on it. I guess it's a good idea.


	16. Plots and Schemes

The Other Side Of You

Chapter 16: Plots and Schemes

-------------------------------------------------+

Previously:

"Well, let's just hope all goes well tomorrow." Hermione said with a yawn, and fell asleep soon after. Draco watched her for a while, and drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------

It was their first dinner together.

Hermione linked arms with Draco, as he held his head high and went down the spiral staircase to the Great Hall. He held her hand in his, and felt her hand tightened, she was afraid. He softly kissed her on the lips, as a sign of comfort. She smiled into it and said, "I love you." He smiled and replied, "So do I." He led her through the double doors as everyone turned to look at them. There were less people who were surprised, but there was still the usual tension, Pansy burst into violent tears while Ron started snogging Lavender fiercely. Hermione shook her head in disappointment. Of all women, Lavender had to be the one. She was famous for being the Gryffindor slut, who could be compared to Pansy.

They walked towards the table at the front of the hall, which was specially reserved for them. It was a wooden square table with a piece of white cloth draped over it. There was a bouquet of blood red roses in a crystal vase set in the middle of the table. The ambience of the Great Hall changed, there was classical music playing in the distance and the lights were dimmed. To add to the mood, Hermione transformed her clothes into a dark red halter while Draco changed into dress robes. Many other students also followed. The unicorn's necklace enhanced Hermione's beauty. Hermione had a knack for changing from the girl-next door to superstar. Draco pulled out the chair for her and she sat down. Draco went opposite her and sat down, unfolding the napkin and placed it on his lap. A few fairies came flying in with the menus and then took down their orders. Hermione ordered a steak while Draco ordered grilled fish.

Hermione cocked her head to look around her. She spotted Ginny with Blaise, giggling happily. Harry was with Luna, and he too was laughing merrily at Luna who must have done something funny. Ron was with Lavender, Cho was with Terry Boot. Pansy, however was with Theodore Nott. He seemed to be too busy staring at her largely exposed cleavage to listen to her. She didn't seem to be minding it.

Hermione snorted at her, than turned her attention to Draco. He had plucked out a rose from the bouquet and was twiddling it between his fingers. When he noticed Hermione looking at it, he reached his hand forward and gave it to her. She smiled sweetly and kissed him, over the table. Then, the fairies came with the food. Wine was poured into their glasses. Hermione took the glass and sipped it. Draco cut into his fish, cutting it into small pieces and putting it into his mouth. Hermione tucked into her steak. It was well done. She loved the taste in her mouth. There was a hint of cinnamon in the gravy, and it wet her appetite.

After a few minutes of silence, Professor Dumbledore stood up. He was dressed in a midnight blue dress robe. When he stood up, the Hall immediately quietened down. Dumbledore paused for a moment, than said, "Welcome to the first meal of the plan. Hope you enjoy it. Now, there will be a competition for the most united pair today. This means that both of you can communicate well, without any fighting. Enough of this, carry on."

Draco looked at Hermione and quirked his eyebrow. She shrugged and continued eating. Draco looked at Professor Dumbledore, who was watching them with a twinkle in his eye. Draco quickly started eating.

At the end of the dinner, Draco was feeling much happier. He had had his fill and laughed along with Hermione. A while after, Dumbledore stood up again. As he cleared his throat, silence once more consumed the hall. "Now, we have judged and come out with the results. However, we had a little difficulty on choosing between 2 pairs, so we will have 4 winners today." A wave of hushed whispers swept across the hall, Professor Dumbledore paused for a moment, letting the news sink in. Soon, it died down.

"The first pair, we have, "Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini." The round of applause filled the hall. They stood up and went in front, bowing and receiving their medals.

"Secondly, we have a pair who we never thought would become. This pair has received recognition for their effort in promoting house unity. The pair is, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!" Hermione gasped, while Draco smirked proudly. He stood up and went beside Hermione, extending his hand in the process. She gladly took it and stood up, dress swishing beneath her. They sauntered to the front, smiling as they received their trophies. There was a tumultuous applause from the crowd. Ginny was beaming at them, while Blaise pat Draco on the back. "You always have to steal the glory, don't you?" Draco smirked and led Hermione back to the Head dorms.

"I must say, those were fine manners back then." Hermione commented. Draco turned and replied, "All charming young men have impeccable manners." Hermione smiled and kissed him. Before long they reached the portrait hole. They gave the password and went in. Draco took off his jacket and loosened his black tie. He loosened the first few buttons on his shirt. Hermione changed into jeans and a white blouse, matching what Draco wore. Draco pounced on her and pulled her on the bed. He wrapped his firm arms around her, and said, "No mischief tonight love, I'm tired." He gave a big yawn and Hermione nodded, being too tired to speak. They soon fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------

It was a chilly morning the next day. Hermione pulled a light blue jumper over her head. She linked arms with Draco as they walked down to the Hall. Her necklace glittered in the morning sunlight, receiving a lot of attention from the other girls walking pass. They scowled jealously when they saw it, and once in a while, Draco would peck her on the lips, just to irritate them further. Hermione loved this new feeling, where they could do whatever they want, not caring about anything around them. After many evil glances shot their way, they reached the Great Hall without harm. They walked over to their table in the corner, and started eating. Many couples around them shot them curious glances, but they ignored it. They were well used to strange looks cast their way.

They strode into the classroom, finding that many students were already there. They chose their seats, and sat together. Professor McGonagall then came into the classroom. The class settled down, and Professor McGonagall started the lesson.

"Today, we will be working on transfiguring your wands." She carried on teaching the incantation and the movement of the wand, and left them to practice. Hermione willed her wand to turn into a ring, while Draco made his turn into a watch. A few minutes after Professor McGonagall stopped teaching, they successfully transformed their wands. They smiled at each other, and Professor McGonagall walked to their table.

"Excellent. 10 points each to Gryffindor and Slytherin." Everybody turned around to look at them. Majority still had their wands in their hands, not being able to transfigure them. Draco glanced at Hermione, who had a knowing look in her eye. She fingered her pendant, and a faint smile appeared on her face. Draco drew his sleeve back, glancing at the stone. He smirked at it, maybe being bonded with a unicorn was not so bad after all.

They left the classroom, and went back to the dorms, for it was their free period. Hermione threw her books onto her desk, and slumped on her bed. She tied her hair into a messy bun and laid on the bed, resting. Draco came into the room a short while later, he was dressed in the normal expensive white shirt and black jeans. He laid beside Hermione, and said, "That was cool. I never knew we could catch up that fast, even though we had the unicorn's power and all". Hermione just nodded her head. Draco gazed at her. She looked so angelic with her hair all messed up, just like what she would look like after sex. Hermione felt a pair of eyes on her, and opened an eye. She saw Draco smiling down at her, she gave him a quick peck on the lips and said, "Like what you see?"

Draco whispered into her ear huskily, "Very much." He then attacked her lips and stripped her of her clothes. They continued their romp in bed until it was time for their next class. Draco pulled his wrinkled shirt over his head and muttered a spell. His clothes immediately became crisp. Hermione re-tied her tousled hair. She put on some loose powder to hide her flush on her cheeks. Draco quickly kissed her on the cheek and went to get his things. Hermione went to grab her shoes, as she walked out of her room. She waited for Draco, as she tied the laces. She heard footsteps stop in front of her and she stood up. Draco had changed into his robes too. Those unflattering robes did good to hide his flawless body, but she knew what was beneath the layers of clothing. She slipped her hands into his calloused ones. The warmth of his hands spread to the rest of her body as he slipped his arm around her waist, nuzzling her neck at the same time. They walked out of the dormitory, smiling broadly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy waited outside the common room, waiting for Lavender to come out. She came out with a gang of giggling girls. She stepped into their way, looked directly at Lavender, and said "A private word, please." The giggling girls immediately stopped and stared at Pansy. Pansy rolled her eyes at them and she saw Lavender's eyes flicker with fear, then it stopped, Lavender moved to a corner as the other girls continued walking.

Pansy cornered her, and said, "I assume you have heard and seen of the Mudblood and Draco." Lavender nodded cautiously, not knowing what this was leading. Pansy continued, "Has your darling Ron been affected?" Lavender eyes glazed over, she remembered Ron needing release, and she was the only girl in the common room. Ron had been forceful, as if venting anger. He took advantage of her willingness and kept him as her "personal whore".

"I assume he has." Lavender snapped out of her thoughts. Pansy took the silence as a signal of approval, and continued, "The Mudblood has took Drakie away from me, and I want revenge." Her mouth was twisted into an evil smirk. Lavender thought it through, and said, "I'll join you." Pansy's smirk grew into an evil smile. "Don't touch Draco, he's mine." Lavender just nodded, Draco wasn't her target right now.

-------------------------------+

A/N Ooo. Evil on the rise. Added spice:D


	17. Rise and Set

The Other Side Of You

Chapter 17: Rise and Set

----------------------------------+

Previously:

Lavender just nodded, Draco wasn't her target right now.

-----------------------------------------

"Lucius."

The man under the dark hood spoke. A blond man stepped out from the shadows. "Yes master?" A long bony finger stuck out from the chair, beckoning the man. He cautiously walked beside the man. Suddenly, the long fingers shot at his neck and tightened. Lucius gagged and struggled against the death grip, to no avail. The cold voice rang out once more.

"Where is your son?"

The fingers loosened a little, but not letting go. "In Hogwarts, my lord." Lucius could speak freely now.

"And do you know why he refused my call?" He asked in an angry, strangled voice. Lucius shook his head. Lord Voldermort picked him up and threw him across the room. His body collided with the hard stone floor and went limp for a while. Then he struggled to get up.

"Bring Draco to me, or your life will be hanging from a thread, literally."

----------------------------------------

Draco and Hermione were chatting happily in the Great Hall, suddenly, Lavender came up to them, Ron nowhere in sight. She walked up to Hermione, and gave her a slap. Hermione was outraged; she held her cheek as Draco stood up, wand in hand. "What did you do that for?"

"That was for Ron, and this, is for me." She slapped her once more. Draco had his wand at her throat in an instant. Hermione put her hand on his, and said, "Since when did I do him wrong?" Lavender just walked away. Behind his back, Draco muttered a spell, and angry red pimples started popping out on her face. She didn't notice of course, but many passers-by sniggered at her. Hermione ran to her room, tears in her eyes. Draco followed, and found her crying outside the portrait hole. He squatted beside her, and pulled her to him, "Don't cry, you didn't do him any wrong."

Hermione buried her face into his chest, and sobbed quietly. He wrapped his arms around her, and muttered comforting words into her ear. After a while, the sobbing stopped. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were stained with tears. He wiped them off with his sleeve, and kissed her lightly. They sat there for a while, in silence. Thankfully they had free periods then, so they could stay there as long as they needed to. Draco picked her up, and went into the dorm. He laid her on the couch, as he brought her some water. She accepted it, but just held it in her hands. She gazed into the crystal-clear water, thinking about what she had done.

Draco watched her from the side. She was deep in thought. He could not take it any longer and sat beside her. His presence drove her out from her thoughts. She looked into his eyes, so sincere and loving. No matter how much she had hated this man before, the hatred had turned into love. This was something Ron had to accept.

Draco gazed into her eyes. How had he not noticed the beauty within her? This fine young woman in front of him was everything he wanted, and only now had he begun to appreciate her. He drew her into a passionate kiss, making her forget the bad times. They broke the kiss, and Hermione said, "I need to talk to Ron and Harry now, can you come?"

"Of course." They walked out of the dorm. Hermione was very nervous now. Draco could feel the tension, so he pulled her against the wall, and said, "Don't be afraid, I'll be there." Hermione smiled and nodded. They continued their walk. Once they reached the Fat Lady, Hermione took a deep breath and said the password. She climbed into the hole, and saw Harry sitting at a corner, reading. He looked up and saw Hermione, his face lit up. Hermione walked over to him, and said, "I need to talk to you, and Ron." Harry nodded, and realized that Draco lurking in the shadows, behind Hermione. He gave a curt nod to acknowledge his presence, and Draco nodded back.

"I'll go save him." Hermione gave him a curious look. Harry went over to the other side of the common room, where she saw him snogging Lavender against the wall. Harry tapped him on the shoulder, and signaled to Hermione. Ron looked at where his hand was pointing, and turned scarlet. Draco noticed Lavender's eyes flash with hatred and, jealously. He smirked, the pimples had left their marks. Harry took Ron by the shoulder and forced him to walk. As they were nearing, Draco stepped out from the shadows, and wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist. Ron saw him and his arm, and looked close to exploding.

"Ron-" Hermione started.

"I have no time to listen to your bitching Hermione, and I would thank the person who left that mark." Ron's eyes glinted maliciously. Draco felt Hermione tense up and he brought her nearer.

"Shut up Ron, just listen."

"No I won-" He was silenced by Hermione, who had her wand out.

"I'm sorry, but you two have to listen. Firstly, it was your precious girlfriend that gave me this mark, and Draco left his." She said. "Ron, we could never have become more than friends. You of all people must know that. I accept that you're angry, but this," she pointed to Lavender, who was looking at them. "This, was never a choice. I don't know if you are just plain stupid, or if you really do know, but she's at the same level as Pansy." Hermione was close to tearing, but she restrained herself. She had to resolve this. She saw Ron's eyes shift to Draco, and they darkened.

"I love Draco, I really do." Draco tightened his grip in response. "I hope you can accept him. He's not a Death Eater. He's just another man who has another side to him." She saw Ron struggle against Harry's grip. His eyes betrayed his anger. Those piercing blue eyes clearly said, "I hate you." Hermione could not control herself anymore, and ran out of the common room, tears pouring out from her eyes. Draco gave one last look at Ron and said, "She really does mean what she says." And with a swish of the robes, he ran after Hermione. The common room had gone deathly quiet, all eyes on them. Ron finally got out of Harry's grip and stormed into his dorm, pushing Lavender aside roughly. Harry's eyes followed him, then looked back into the fireplace. He sighed as he slumped onto the armchair. Things were definitely not going well now.

-----------------------------------------------

Draco burst into Hermione's room, and found her crying on her bed. He slid into the sheets beside her and pulled it over her trembling body. He tucked the stray strands of hair behind her ear and kissed her wet cheek. Hermione turned and pulled him towards her. Draco instinctively put his arms around her. They laid like that until the next dawn. Draco woke up, having had enough sleep. He sat up, and it stirred Hermione awake. She rubbed her puffy eyes and sat up too. She smiled, and whispered, "Thank you." Draco wiped her cheek with his thumb, and said, "No problem." He left Hermione to change, as he took a shower. It was still early in the morning, as the sun had not risen yet. He came out with a towel around his waist. Hermione had dried her eyes and changed into more comfortable clothes.

Draco put on his clothes and said, "How about we spend some time outside?" Hermione's face brightened up and nodded. They left their dorm, and went down. Draco held Hermione's hand as he led her behind the greenhouses. An old white pavilion with many vines growing on it loomed before them. Hermione had not known there was one here. They walked up the steps, and were greeted with a beautiful scenic view of the Black Lake. A ray of golden light war peeking out from beyond the horizon. Draco pulled Hermione down with him, and she landed beside him. They leaned against the pillar, watching the sunrise in silence. His warmth warmed up Hermione, as the morning air was chilly.

More golden streaks appeared, and the air was warmer. "This is beautiful Draco." He just nodded and continued watching. Birds started to chirp and the screeching of the cicadas faded. Soon, the sun had risen fully, and it was time for breakfast. They reluctantly got up from their cozy spot and headed towards the Great Hall, hand in hand.

-----------------------------------+

Awww, its so sweet... Yet a little cliche. Hmmmm. Anyway R&R. I love anybody who does it! HAHA.


	18. Reflections

The Other Side of You

Chapter 18: Reflections

--+

Previously:

They reluctantly got up from their cozy spot and headed towards the Great Hall, hand in hand.

----------------------------------------

Ron sat on his bed, and forced the curtains closed. He put his head into his hands, and tears started flowing. Why? Why did Malfoy get her and not him? He started thinking of the good times they had together. Their first meeting on the Hogwarts Express, saving her from the troll. They soon became inseparable. They often bickered over trivial matters, but were soon resolved.

Than came Viktor Krum, the famous Quidditch player. He had got really jealous that Hermione seemed to receive the attention from him, when he so dearly wanted an autograph. He did not deny his feelings for her, but did not have the guts to declare it either. He regretted his hesitance, as she was taken now, by someone who was much better than him.

His thoughts then drifted to Lavender, the pretty brunette. He had used her to make Hermione jealous. He never loved her, and now he was using her to show Hermione that he was not defeated. Whenever he had sex with Lavender, he would think of her as Hemione. He was sure he had said her name out loud during sex, but Lavender never seemed to notice. He knew Lavender slept around, and yet, he used her.

He felt useless, forgotten. He was never good enough to win Hermione's heart.

---------------------------------------

Lavender went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She faced the mirror, checking her pimples. Tears came to her eyes, seeing her once-perfect complexion ruined. She wiped away the droplets of water furiously, and applied some pimple cream. Seeing Hermione treat Ron like that made her angry, she had no right to accuse him. It was time she paid a visit to Pansy.

---------------------------------------

"What do you think of the house unity plan so far, Albus?" McGonagall asked. Dumbledore stopped what he was doing and looked up.

"Its all going quite well. Especially Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger." His eyes twinkled with delight as he spoke of them.

"Yes, but it seems we're introducing something more than friendship here." McGonagall was never the type who knew what love was.

"Yes, but that will just make them even more united." Dumbledore replied. He went to pour a cup of tea and sipped it, looking at McGonagall closely. She stared into the blue pools, but they were guarded, showing no emotion. She got up from her seat and said, "If you think so, Albus." She whipped around and exited the room. Dumbledore watched her leave, then put down his cup and spoke to Fawkes, "She'll never learn, will she?" Fawkes gave a chirp, and burst into flames.

---------------------------------------

Classes went by as usual. The N.E.W.Ts were drawing nearer and nearer. Draco and Hermione were working well together, as they were the most intelligent of the batch. Their unicorn-bondage was also an added bonus, they mastered spells a whole lot faster before the others. All the teachers were impressed with them, and gave rewards generously. Hermione received many death glares from the other not so lucky girls. However, she was too blissful to take it to heart. Draco made her feel important for once in her life, and she would never regret the decision.

He often surprised her, even though it was counted as normal for him. Draco looked good in everything; even if the clothes were not made to fit him, he would make it look like they were custom-made for him. A few strands of whitish-blonde hair covered his eyes, making him look even sexier. Hermione often wondered how she managed to catch his eye, as there were many pretty girls out there, like Pansy.

Draco looked into Hermione's blank eyes. He smirked as he swooped down to kiss her, full on the lips. This managed to wake her up, and she kissed back. They parted and Draco said, "Finally you come to your senses." Hermione giggled and pushed him away.

She brought her books out, and placed them on the desk. She caught Draco looking curiously, and she said, "Its time to study now. N.E.W.Ts are coming." She plopped herself on the chair and flipped open a rather thick textbook. Draco did the same, but sat beside her. He propped his legs on the desk and opened his Transfiguration textbook.

A few hours later, it began to rain. The flashes of lightning and the thunderous thunder roused them from their studying. Draco reached for his wand and flicked it, causing the windows to shut. He then levitated his quilt on them, so they would not feel cold. He did all this, without looking up from his textbook. Hermione snuggled closer to him and he put his arm around her. They continued studying until it was time for dinner.

Hermione finished her book and looked at Draco. He had fallen asleep, with his texbook still in his hands. Hermione removed the book and drew the quilt over him. Hermione then went down to bring up some food, so that they could eat within the confines of their dorm. When she went back, Draco still had not woken up. She put the tray on the coffee table and went to wake him up.

"Love, its dinner time." She said gently.

Draco heard a gentle voice calling him. He rubbed his eyes and then opened it. Hermione's beautiful face appeared right in front of his face. "Hey." He said.

"Hey yourself, its dinner time." She said and turned to the food tray. Draco got up and inspected the food tray. There were mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie and a whole lot of other tantalizing food. He took a slice of pumpkin pie and then sat down to eat. Hermione had almost finished her mashed potatoes and salad. She did not bring up any dessert. Draco swallowed his last bite, and put the plate back. He too, noticed there wasn't any dessert.

"Now is time for dessert." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He kissed Hermione as she took off his shirt. He carried Hermione into his room, and shut the door. Giggles and moans could be heard soon after that, and that cold night, was warmed by the young couple's love for each other.

---------------------------------------------+

Another chapter done! Yipee! So what do you guys think huh:D Sorry about the hiatus, I needed to organize some things before I could continue. Sorry!


	19. NEWTs

The Other Side Of You

Chapter 19: N.E.W.Ts

--+

Previously:

Giggles and moans could be heard soon after that, and that cold night, was warmed by the young couple's love for each other.

---------------------------------------------

The ever-loathed N.E.W.Ts were here. Draco and Hermione had spent many nights studying and practising. They were not alone, many of the seventh-years were doing the exact same thing, for they wanted to do well. The atmosphere in Hogwarts became tensed up as students carried their textbooks around, hoping to do some last-minute study. The examiners were already here, and Hermione hyperventilated. Draco put a comforting arm around her, trying to calm her down. He too was nervous, but he took it in stride.

The first exam was Charms. Hermione took a deep breath before walking into the hall, which had been emptied. She meet Professor Welts, who said with a twinkle in his eye, "Hermione Granger eh? The golden trio's brain, I've heard a lot about you." Hermione smiled modestly and started with the exam. Draco was called in soon after, and found that Professor Juike was terrified of him, as he was a Malfoy. He smirked proudly, Malfoys still had their name. The exam was over with a flick of an eye. Draco and Hermione knew that they did well. They retreated into the dorms to relax. They still had several exams to go. Hermione slumped onto the chair, and closed her eyes. She was really tired, as she had stayed up to study. Draco came in and saw her on the hard chair. He picked her up and put her on his bed, and crawled under the sheets with her. Hermione sensed his presence and melted into his touch. He put an arm around her and they both fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------

The next morning, was the Potions exam. They were well prepared for this as they had received extra lessons from Professor Snape. Both strode in confidently and took their seats. Hermione looked around and saw that Harry and Ron were green in their faces. She snorted, knowing that they were probably going to fail this exam. She turned her attention back to the front, for Professor Marchbanks had announced that the exam was going to start. Instructions were given, and the cauldrons magically appeared in front of them.

The exam was a breeze for Draco and Hermione, they knew that they achieved the best results for this exam. Professor Snape approached Draco, congratulating him. Then, Pansy came storming out of the Hall. She had mixed up the sequence of the ingredients and she felt really mad. Then a certain bushy haired girl caught her eye, and her temper immediately flared up. She stomped her way to Hermione, who was talking to Professor McGonagall. Pansy pushed her against the wall, and slapped her, hard. Professor McGonagall was furious, she yelled, "PANSY PARKINSON, HOW DARE YOU."

Pansy ignored her and continued her attack on Hermione. Then, a pair of strong arms grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. Her gaze met with a pair of piercing stormy grey eyes. She instantly recognised him and said, "Drakie..." Then she was pushed roughly against the wall and was silenced. "You have gone too far." Draco threatened in his malicious voice. He let go of her and picked up a sobbing Hermione in his arms. She put her arms around him cried into his shirt. He stalked out of the crowd, feeling many eyes on him. He brought Hermione up and placed her on her bed. He then kneeled beside her and said, "Love, don't cry over Pansy, she's not worth crying over. Hermione sobbed even harder, what had she done to provoke her?

Draco cuddled her, and his anger immediately dissipated. He kissed her lightly on the cheek, and tucked them under the sheets. Hermione's crying reduced to an occasional sniffle. She turned over to face Draco, and kissed him as a form of thank you. "I love you." He said. Hermione broke into a smile and said, "I love you too."

--------------------------------------------

The N.E.W.Ts were soon drawing to a close. The last exam was The Defence Against the Dark Arts. Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron and all those who had fought in the war were especially gifted in this area. They walked out of the exam with smiles on their faces. Ron then turned to Hermione, and Draco instantly stod behind her, wand at the ready. He said, "Hermione, I'm sorry. Will you forgive me so that we can be friends again? I know I've been a prat, I admit I was jealous of Draco." His eyes shifted to him, then back. "Lavender is over, she was nothing."

Hermione looked into those sincere eyes. "Yes I forgive you Ron." His face broke into a grin and hugged her, then quickly let go. "Sorry mate." He said to Draco. He just nodded. Harry was smiling, finally the cold war had ended. He could not stand it when they were not talking, and Lavender was getting on his nerves.

Draco and Hermione went back to their dorm, when Draco said, "Weasley seems, nice. I'm glad you forgave him."

Hermione nodded happily at his comment. She put her arms around him and said, "How about we celebrate?" Draco smirked, she had learnt well. He picked her up once more and placed her on the bed. He pounced on her. It had been too long.

-------------------------------------------

Draco sat up on the bed, and pulled Hermione closer. She had already woken up, so she placed her head on his well-built chest. She sighed, could things get any better? Draco had his hand on her waist. He felt happier than he ever had in his whole life. He must have been blind to not notice her years ago. He smiled as he reminisced the past, the first punch, their first kiss.

Hermione felt that this was paradise; a loving boyfriend, supportive friends. She remembered how they had met, and the rough times they had. She remembered the first punch she threw at Draco and how Draco had proposed to her at the Christmas Ball. She turned over and pecked his cheek lovingly.

She got up, at put some clothes on. She threw Draco's shirt and pants to him. They had to meet Professor McGonagall. They went, hand-in-hand, to her staffroom. She offered them biscuits and told them to sit. seeing as there was only one armchair, Draco sat down and pulled Hermione on him. Professor McGonagall smiled at this, and said. "The N.E.W.Ts and the O.W.Ls are officially over. The staff wants to throw a celebration tomorrow night. Inform everyone." Hermione gasped and squealed happily as Draco lifted her off his lap and let her down. They walked out of the room, leaving a smiling Professor behind. "Times have really changed."

--+

Watch out for the next chapter! It'll have some great things happening! Ciao!


	20. The Proposition

The Other Side Of You

Chapter 20: The Proposition

--+

Previously:

"The N.E.W.Ts and the O.W.Ls are officially over. The staff wants to throw a celebration tomorrow night. Inform everyone." Hermione gasped and squealed happily as Draco lifted her off his lap and let her down. They walked out of the room, leaving a smiling Professor behind. "Times have really changed."

----------------------------------------------

Students were murmuring when they heard the news. They wondered what the staff of Hogwarts was going to hold. They only knew that they had to dress formally, and that was all they knew about it. Soon, it was time and they gathered in the Hall. Excitement was in the crowd, as Professor Dumbledore started the ball rolling. He sang a duet with Professor McGonagall, while Professor Snape and Professor Sprout waltzed on the dance floor. This caused uproar in the crowd as they started laughing. Professor Snape had a sour look on his face which made them laugh even harder, especially Draco and Blaise, who were clutching their stomachs. Hermione had tears in her eyes while Ginny had spat out her cocktail. Harry and Ron were laughing merrily with the other Gyffindor boys.

Next, the Weird sisters came up to sing. Many couples entered the dance floor, including Draco and Hermione. Ginny was resting her chin on Blaise's shoulder as they danced. Hermione inhaled Draco's musky scent, and lost herself in it. They continued dancing into the night, when Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall stood up, and said. "We have a special request from a student in our midst; he has requested to sing a song for us."

The lights were dimmed and the spotlights at the side were turned on. There, in the centre of the stage was Draco, holding a microphone. He looked really handsome in the limelight, and many girls sighed. Hermione was surprised. Draco? On the stage? The music came on.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Hermione was amazed at his voice. She had never known he could sing that well.

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

The school broke into cheers.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Yeah_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry c'mon let's try_

He traveled to the side of the stage.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Maybe do you think you could want me too?_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do?_

_I just wanna know that you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

Draco started walking down the stairs, looking at Hermione. The spotlight followed him.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

He started towards Hermione, looking at her straight in the eye.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

He stopped in front of Hermione, gazing into her eyes.

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Ooooooo_

_Beautiful Soul, yeah_

_Oooooo, yeah_

_Your beautiful soul_

_Yeah_

The spotlight landed on the pair, silence struck the Hall. He stuck his hand into his pocket, and brought out a small blue box. He went down on one knee and opened it, and in it, sat a beautiful Solitaire diamond ring.

"Hermione, I would never have thought I would be here. We were once enemies, constantly fighting. But I was blind to not notice such a beautiful soul like you. You drove me crazy at times, but also changed me into a better person. You are the love of my life, the girl I want to hold. Will you marry me?" Draco spoke into the microphone. All eyes were on the couple, and the whole hall came to a standstill. Hermione gasped and felt tears coming to her eyes. She fought them back, and said, "Yes, Draco, I will."

Draco felt his heart leap. He got up, removed the ring and slid it on her left ring finger. He kissed her deeply, in the middle of the dance floor. The Hall broke into loud cheers and wolf whistles. Ginny was in tears and clapping happily, along many others. Harry and Ron were grinning broadly, and Blaise came forward to pat Draco on the back.

"Great job Draco." Draco carried Hermione in his arms as they exited the hall. Their room was in great need of christening.

--+

WOO HOO! I especially like this chapter because of the proposal! By the way, the song is Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney. One of my all-time favourites! R&R please:DDD


	21. The Parting

The Other Side Of You

Chapter 21: The Parting

--+

Previously:

"Great job Draco." Draco carried Hermione in his arms as they exited the hall. Their roon was in great need of christening.

-----------------------------------------------

Hermione gazed at her ring with a smile on her face. It was so sweet of Draco to propose to her in front of everyone. This was what she liked about him, he always could surprise her, and he seemed to have no qualms over it. She felt Draco stir beside her, and turned to look at him.

"Morning love." Hermione cooed. Draco yawned a good morning and got up. They went down for breakfast as soon as they were ready. They walked to their tables, ignoring the stares from envious people. They had become Hogwarts' hottest couple overnight, and were proud of it. A redhead caught her eye and she saw that Ron was sitting with Harry, and they were chatting happily. Hermione presumed that they were discussing the latest news about their favourite Quidditch clubs.

Pansy, as usual, was glaring at them, Her eyes were red and swollen from crying through the night. Her only hope of marrying Draco had been dashed, and Narcissa didn't seem to oppose their relationship. She had no one else to turn to now, as Blaise was taken by the the weaselette. The only ones left were, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle.

Her eyes narrowed at the glinting diamond as it caught her eye, that ring was meant to be on her finger.

-------------------------------------------------

"Lucius."

"Yes, my Lord?" The man with the long unkempt blonde hair spoke.

"Has Draco been found?"

"No sir, but sources tell me that he is in Hogwarts, and is engaged to the Mudblood." Lucius' voice quivered, knowing that his master would not be happy. To his amazement, he just laughed. It was a cold cackle, filled with evil.

"Very well, that shall be his weakness." He dismissed Lucius with a wave of his hand.

------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the four long tables had returned to the original arrangement. Everyone was surprised at this, but welcomed it. However this time, the students were scattered around, Ravenclaws could be found at the Slytherin table while Slytherins could be found at the Gryffindor table. Blaise was already there, and was feeding Ginny. Ron threw them disgusted looks once in a while, but said nothing. Draco joined Hermione, who was talking with Harry. The three boys had gotten along well. Draco kissed Hermione on the cheek and piled his breakfast on his plate. He still had his manners, unlike Ron, who was talking with his mouth full. Draco had gotten used to this, Crabbe and Goyle used to do that, much to his disgust.

"School would be over in a few weeks, Draco." Hermione sighed sadly. Draco traced her jaw line and stopped at her chin. He lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"Come over to the Manor." Draco said.

"I'll have to ask my mother first," she said and took out a quill and parchment. She started writing.

_Dear Mom,_

_I'm sorry that I haven't written to you in a long time, the examinations have been tiring me out. Many things have gone by, and I'm engaged! My fiancé is Draco Malfoy, Head Boy of Hogwarts. Yes, you have heard of him before, he's not the guy who taunts me anymore. I love him mother. I have been to his house and met his mother, Narcissa Malfoy. Draco is inviting me to his Manor for the holidays, then I will come back. Am I free to go?_

_Love_

_Hermione_

Hermione sealed the envelope and called for Draco to join her, they went up to the Owlery and looked for Draco's eagle owl. Draco stuck his hand out and the giant bird swooped down on him. He tied the message to his talon and it flew off into the sunset. They watched the giant bird fly off, until it became a mere speck. They turned around and headed to the Hall.

--------------------------------------------------

After dinner, they went back to the dorm. Draco went through the portrait hole, and found Peth, the black owl, perched on the chair. Draco went forward and untied the letter, throwing him a piece of leftover meat. Hermione joined him as he opened the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Congratulations on your engagement! Yes, I have heard of Draco, wasn't he the one that made your life miserable during the early years of your life? Alright, you have to bring him home! Of course you're allowed to go, but please bring him home during the first few days, I would like to see him before I leave for Finland for my holiday._

_Love_

_Mom_

Hermione squealed in delight and hugged Draco tightly around his neck. Draco smiled and hugged her back. Nothing could stop them now. Draco scooped her up and placed her on her bed. He stripped to his boxers and laid beside her. She kissed him goodnight and they drifted off to dream land.

--------------------------------------------------

At the last day of Hogwarts, the school was bustling with activity. Many students were doing some last-minute packing. Hermione stood at the portrait hole, and took one last look at the room. She placed her hands on the cold stone wall, memories flooding back into her head. She smiled at them, and climbed through the portrait hole. Draco was standing outside, saying his last goodbye to Ila. He was sad to leave Hogwarts, the school had blessed him with many happy situations, especially this year.

As Hermione appeared through the portrait hole, he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Ready?"

"Yes." Hermione said. They walked to the Hogwarts Express, and looked for Harry and Ron. They joined them in the compartment, along with Ginny and Blaise. The six young adults had matured and grown for the past 7 years. They had been innocent, young kids when they first boarded this train, with much enmity between them. Now their bond was stronger than ever, and nothing could break it.

Draco and Hermione had made arrangements to visit Hermione's mother for the first day, then they would go to the Manor, which they would spend their rest of their lives until they got married. They could then choose to stay or move to another one of the Malfoy estates.

As they reached King's Cross Station, tears sprung to Hermione's eyes. She hugged all of them, especially Ginny. Hermione bade farewell, and she sniffed. Draco slipped his hand into hers and stroked it, calming her. Then, they apparated to Hermione's doorstep.

--+

Another chapter done! Ain't the rich life good:D R&R please! Sorry for the long break, I went to Japan for an exchange programme for 8 days. Before that my exams gave me the writer's block, so I couldn't come up with anything. Sorry!


	22. Arrangements

The Other Side Of You

Chapter 22: Arrangements

--+

Previously:

As they reached King's Cross Station, tears sprung to Hermione's eyes. She hugged all of them, especially Ginny. Hermione bade farewell, and she sniffed. Draco slipped his hand

into hers and stroked it. Then, they apparated to Hermione's doorstep.

A small white house appeared before them, with a few neat rows of bushes. The garden was tidy, as Mrs Granger liked gardening. Hermione spoke in a small voice, "It isn't much, but it is home." Draco just smiled and let Hermione lead the way. They stopped at the white glass door, and Hermione took a deep breath. She pressed the doorbell, and heard her mother saying "Coming."

Mrs Granger opened the door, and was greeted by a beaming Hermione and an smiling Draco. She jumped and gave Hermione a bear hug, she noticed Draco, who said, "Afternoon Mrs Granger."

"Come in, I was finishing up my cookies." She smiled at Hermione, indicating that she needed to talk to her. They went into the kitchen, and her mother spoke, "That's Draco isn't it?" Hermione nodded.

"Well, he seems to be a fine young man." Mrs Granger spoke as she placed the smoking hot cookies on a plate. Hermione smiled and took them out, and saw that Draco was looking at their family's photo. She went over to him, Draco noticed her presence, and asked her who the little boy in the photo was.

"Oh, he was my kid brother. He died in a car accident, along with my father." Draco quickly put down the photo and brought her closer to him. He kissed her forehead, and said, "I'm sorry." Hermione shook her head and held up the plate, "Cookie?" Draco gladly took one and bit into it. It was no ordinary cookie, although it looked normal.. Its aroma pervaded through the room and the taste of it filled Draco mouth. He swallowed it down, and said, "Mrs Granger, you make the best cookies." She just smiled sweetly and said, "Dinner will be at six-thirty," and she disappeared into the kitchen.

Hermione brought Draco up to her room. It was a cozy little corner, with many bookshelves. Her room was neat and tidy, as she had a habit of keeping things organized. Draco noticed that she had a double-bed and smirked at this. He said, "Nice room Hermione." She pulled him on the bed, but made no effort to kiss him. He initiated, but she pushed him off, seductively. "Not now Draco, tonight." She said as she switched on the TV.

They made themselves comfortable on the bed and watched some movies. They laughed together and Hermione was in tears. Draco almost rolled off the bed at a certain point but Hermione caught him just in time. The momentum of it brought Draco on her, staring into her beautiful eyes. He kissed her lightly and said, "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

"Well yes, love."

"Really, I'll just have to say it again. You're beautiful Hermione." Draco whispered and he nuzzled her neck. Draco then rolled back beside her and continued watching the comedy.

A few minutes later, they heard Mrs Granger's voice calling for dinner. They went down and was greeted by a wide spread of food, most of them mouth-watering. They took their places and said their grace, and tucked in. As they were eating, Mrs Granger asked, "How was school Draco?"

He swallowed and replied, "It was great Mrs Granger, really great." His gaze had drifted over to Hermione, and she blushed. Mrs Granger noticed and smiled. They continued their conversation light-heartedly. Hermione noticed that her mother was beginning to warm up to him, which was rare. Even though her mother was a friendly lady who got along well with everyone, she did not trust people easily. Draco had that charm which used to make him cold, but now it made strangers trust him easily.

Dinner was over in a jiffy and Draco helped Hermione clean up, using magic, of course. It was finished in a second, and they sat down in the living room to talk.

"So I heard you two are getting married. Well, I have a present." She went over to the table and pulled out something from the drawer. She presented it to Draco, who opened it. In it was two wedding bands, made of platinum and a criss-cross design on the ring. Hermione went over to hug her mom, and Draco said, "Thank you." Their eyes were brimming with joy.

"Have the both of you chosen a date yet?"

"No not yet, however we're thinking of having it a few months from now." Draco replied.

"And where would the ceremony be held?"

Draco glanced at Hermione, and said, "At the Manor, in the gardens."

Mrs Granger smiled and said, "Just make sure you invite me."

Draco laughed while Hermione said, "Of course mom!" They talked for another hour, and had to leave. They said goodbye to her and apparated off.

Jane watched the pair carefully. Draco wasn't faking his feelings, and neither was her daughter. Draco was a charming young man; her daughter had made a good choice. She could sense that the love between them was strong just like she had been with Andrew. She lifted the photo and stroked her late husband's face lovingly, "Hermione has grown up, love." She felt a cool breeze brush past her face, assuring her.

-------------------------------------------------

They appeared with a crack at the doorstep of the sprawling Manor. They entered, and was greeted with Narcissa standing in the middle of the floor. She went forward to hug her son, then Hermione. "I'm so glad you're back!" She said as they entered one of the many living rooms. They sat down on the comfy sofas and poured wine into glasses.

"Mother, I have good news to announce to you. Hermione and I are getting married." Draco said jubilantly. Narcissa's eyes lit up and she shrieked. She kissed her son on the cheek, and hugged Hermione once again. Then she returned to her normal composure and said, "Congratulations both of you. I'm assuming it will be held here?" Draco nodded, "In the gardens."

"Then we better start making arrangements!" Narcissa said. She loved to help plan weddings for couples, and always dreamed of helping her son, and now the dream was turning into a reality.

--+

A/N Yay! Wedding! I think the wedding will probably take place in the next few chapters, so wait patiently!


	23. Shopping and Surprises

The Other Side Of You

Chapter 23: Shopping and Surprises +--+ Previously:  
"Then we better start making arrangements!" Narcissa said. She loved to help plan weddings for couples, and always dreamed of helping her son, and now the dream was turning into a reality.  
-  
Hermione woke up one morning, feeling the sun shine into her eyes. She yawned and stretched lazily. The days at the Manor had been very enjoyable; Draco had brought her to the beach, where Narcissa also followed. Then there was the great escapedes in bed, they would never get tired of one another. Hermione slipped on a robe over her nightie, and walked over to Draco, who was still deep in slumber. She sat beside him and kissed him softly on the lips. He responded by grabbing her on him and flipping her over.

"Good morning to you too." Draco said, and attacked her lips with his own. He finally got up and put on a tee. Just then, Danicia appeared with a crack, this startled Hermione, but she was properly covered, at the very least.

"Pardon my intrusion master, but there is a man by the name of Zabini at the door." Danicia reported. Draco asked him to show him to the parlour, where they would meet him. Draco wore his pants, and extended his hand to Hermione, who took it. They went to the nearby room, and found Blaise and Ginny there. Hermione noticed that their fingers were tightly intertwined with each other.

"Nice to see you Blaise, Ginny." Draco greeted. They sat down on a sofa opposite them. Blaise glanced at Ginny, then said "Draco, we're here to present the both of you with our wedding invitation." Ginny placed a small pink slip of paper on the table.

Hermione jumped up at once when she heard the word "wedding". She around the coffee table and hugged Ginny tightly.

"Does your family know?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Mione, they do, we had finished with them before we came here. Blaise was so sweet, he did things the traditional way, presenting his assets to my parents. Dad's eyes nearly popped out when he saw what Blaise had." Ginny said and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

Hermione smiled and said, "Well, Blaise, you had better take care of her or you have us running after your arse." Ginny laughed at the comment.

Draco spoke up, "Love, you needn't worry, Blaise is second to none, well other than me of course," he flashed a grin. Hermione went back to him, and sat on his lap, "That, I needn't worry". She said as she kissed Draco on the lips. They had forgetten Blaise and Ginny, who was glancing awkwardly at them. Blaise cleared his throat, "We best be on our way, we don't want to intrude any further." They stood up and headed towards the fireplace. Hermione reached for the paper, and was in danger of falling when Draco noticed her wobbling and pulled her back towards him. She landed with a giggle and read the piece of paper.

"Its a week from now and, they're having it at Hogwarts. Ooo, Professor Dumbledore's going to be their Officating Wizard. Have a look." Hermione passed the slip of paper to him, and he said, "This means new dress robes, for the both of us."

"I'm guessing Diagon Alley?" Hermione quipped. Draco nodded, and swept her into his arms. He stepped into the fireplace, once more with Hermione safely tucked in his embrace.

They reached Diagon Alley, and Draco put her down. They went to Wanda's, the most posh shop in the whole of Diagon Alley. This shop was for the rich and famous, as they charged exhorbitant prices for their products, though they were of the top quality. They did not allow common wizard folks to enter, only renowned people could have entrance. Hermione used to gaze into that shop, hoping that one day she could just get into the shop. This dream was now a reality, as they approached the wood counter, Draco spoke.

"Malfoy." The lady behind the counter immediately stood up, and said, "Welcome, Mr Malfoy, how may I serve you?" The young lady dressed in a blazer and skirt said. Draco went over to the men's section, while Hermione went to the ladies'. Each of them was occupied by a young girl. Hermione browsed through the racks, and saw a dress liked. She took it and tried it on. The dress automatically resized to fit her as she put it on. She had chose a simple brown halter dress which went down to her knees. She had also brought in brown ankle straps. She wore them and looked in the mirror, it was perfect. She changed out of it and gave it to the girl. Draco had just finished purchasing it, when Hermione went over to the counter.

Draco said, "Charge those to the Malfoy account." He then turned to Hermione, "Any chance of seeing it?" Hermione shook her head and stuck out her tongue, Draco couldn't resist but to kiss her once more. As they collected their things, and shrank them, the lady behind the counter had turned beet-red. Draco smirked, and linked hands with Hermione. They walked out of the shop, and surprisingly, met Harry and Ron.

Hermione ran over to them and gave both of them a hug. Draco shook hands politely. "What are you two doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Oh we wanted to get new dress robes for Ginny's wedding and pop in at Fred and George's." Ron replied. He seemed to have took the news well. "You?"

"Oh, we just finished buying our dress robes." Hermione spoke happily.

"Alright, see you around." Harry said, nodded once more, and left. Draco put his arm around her and led her to an expensive-looking restaurant. It was close to dinner time, and Draco decided to see what high-class people like them dined in.

"Charme Amoureux, Draco!" Hermione gasped. Charme Amoureux was the most expensive restaurant in the whole of the Wizarding society. Like Wanda's it was for the rich and famous.

"Two seats please, by the balcony." Draco spoke. The waiter dressed in a tuxedo gestured with his hand, and said, "This way Sir, Madame."

Hermione was greeted with a gentle cool breeze, and a picturesque view of a lake. They had the only table there, and the sky was beginning to darken. The waiter lit the candles on the table with his wand, and passed them their menus.

"I'll have a lamb steak." Draco said and he passed the menu back to him.

"I'll have the grilled salmon." Hermione said politely, and as she gave him the menu, she thanked him. The waiter asked if they would like some wine. Draco said, "The best red wine please." The waiter bowed and left. She turned her attention back to Draco, who was gazing into her eyes. She smiled and waved her hand in front of his eyes. He refocused and said "Je t'aime".

"Je t'aime aussi" Hermione replied. She smiled sweetly at Draco who winked. She blushed a little, and looked over the railings. The sun was at the horizon now, and was threatening to disappear any moment. The last rays of golden light created a golden haze among the clouds. Hermione felt a wave of tranquility sweep over her. It was so beautiful. The waiter came in, and placed two glasses and the bottle of wine on the table. He uncorked the bottle, and poured it into the two glasses. "The food will be ready soon, Sir, Madame." He bowed once more, and left. Hermione picked up the glass, and sipped it, watching the sunset.

Draco noticed that Hermione was mesmerized by the sunset. The golden light made her skin glow, her hair shimmer. Draco had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. The slight rosy tinge on her cheeks accentuated her face, and the necklace Draco had given her glistened in the fading light. Hermione had charmed the diamond dove onto the necklace, as she could not bear to take either off. The dove sat at the end of the necklace, glittering along with the others. Hermione had made it so perfect, that it looked like it was meant to be there.

The waiter came forward once more with the dishes. He walked in gracefully, with the tray propped up with one hand. He placed the aromatic piece of salmon before Hermione, and then the sizzling piece of steak. "Enjoy, should you need me, just call." He bowed for the last time and exited the balcony, shutting the door close and drawing the thick curtains.

Hermione looked at the salmon happily, and cut it. The soft piece of fish was nicely grilled, and had a tinge of lemon added to it. Draco had already started on his, and said, "Enjoy the food?" Hermione swallowed and said, "Yes vey much." The rest of the dinner continued as they chatted happily, about Ginny's wedding. When they finished, they headed to the counter. Draco paid while Hermione was presented with a small bouquet of roses. It consisted of a few blood red roses, and a few white roses. They were tied nicely by a lavender ribbon. "These are?" Hermione asked the lady who gave it to her.

"From me." A deep voice said. Hermione knew that voice, and turned around. Draco was smiling. Hermione kissed him, and said, "Thank you, Draco"  
+--+  
Awwww. I want a guy like that. Anybody up to the challenge?

Translation:  
Je t'aime (aussi): I love you (too)

R&R please! 


	24. Author's Note

Author' Note

I'm sorry to all those who thought that this was going to be a new chapter, but no. I'm going to put The Other Side Of You on hiatus as I want to clear up the mess for the story and also try to complete _The Portrait's Secret_, which will be coming up in a while. I'm really sorry to all the readers, but I promise you that _The Portrait's Secret_ will be a much better story.

Thank you and goodbye.

whenitallfallsapart


	25. Wedding Bells

The Other Side Of You

Chapter 24: Wedding Bells

&&&&&

Previously:

"From me." A deep voice said. Hermione knew that voice, and turned around. Draco was smiling. Hermione kissed him, and said, "Thank you, Draco."

&&&&&

Draco flashed a charming smile and said, "My pleasure." Hermione breathed in the sweet scent of the roses. Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and gently brought her to his side, apparating to the Malfoy Manor. Once again, they were greeted by the large double oak doors that graced the entrance. Two elves pulled the doors open for them, and they walked in, like royals entering their palace once more.

&&&&&

"Ready love?" Draco asked. He was pinning a silver cuffink to his left sleeve. Hermione stepped out from the bathroom, after applying her make-up. Draco smirked at her appearance. She could steal the crowd with the brown halter dress she was in. He walked towards Hermione, who had a pink tinge to her cheeks.

"You look so delicious, I could kiss you right now." Draco whispered into her ear. He inhaled the scent of her perfume, letting himself get lost in it. Hermione playfully pushed his head away and put on her earrings. She had left the necklace on, as always. She turned to Draco, and said, "Later love," and pecked him on the lips. She strapped on her heels, and linked arms with Draco. They walked out of the house, and apparated.

At Hogwarts, the whole castle was transformed. Chandeliers were all over the corridors and the Great Hall had many round tables. There was a red carpet leading to the stage, where many candles were lit. Many ex-students were already there, catching up with each other. As Draco and Hermione entered the double-doors, they felt like they had come home. Mermories of the Christmas Ball and the celebration of the end-of-year came flooding back. Hermione smiled as she remembered Draco proposing to her, right in the middle of the dance-floor. Draco smirked, as he remembered Hermione dancing with him. The whole hall had gone quiet now, and many gasped. As they walked down the aisle, many heads turned, many had not expected the couple, but they took it in stride. Hermione turned to Draco and said, "Love, I want to go to meet Ginny, would you care to join Blaise?"

"Of course, I would like to see how handsome he looks. Second to me of course." He said as he smirked devilishly.

"Always the charmer." Hermione kissed him on the lips, and headed to the Gryffindor common room. As she entered, she saw Ginny dressed in the most beautiful gown ever. It was a pure white chiffon-sleeved gown, which reached her ankles. There was a portion of it trailing down on the floor. Hermione screamed and ran over to Ginny. Ginny recognised her voice immediately and stood up. She ran over to her and engulfed her in a big hug. When they finally let go, Hermione said, "Ginny, you're gorgeous!" Ginny giggled happily and replied, "So is the maid-of-honour!"

Hermione gasped, and engulfed her in another big hug, "Thank you Ginny! I'll be happy to!" Ginny smiled and she went back to her posse of friends, who were helping her with her make-up. Hermione picked up an eyeshadow brush, and helped too. Moments later, there was a knock on the potrait hole. Hermione stood up and went to open it, only to meet Draco there. She brought him in, and Draco addressed Ginny. "Mrs Zabini," he drawled. Many of the girls started to giggle and blush. Hermione rolled her eyes. Ginny playfully smacked him on the arm and said, "Soon."

Draco went back to Hermione, and kissed her deeply. Some of her lipstick was smudged on his lips and she giggled. She wiped it off and pushed him out of the room. "See you later." Draco still had the grace to bow lightly and said, "Ladies," before he was pushed out by Hermione. The girls sighed, and Hermione rolled her eyes once more.

&&&&&

Blaise was straightening his tie. Beads of cold sweat was trickling down his forehead. Draco stepped into the room, and patted him on the shoulder. "Nice one mate," he said. Blaise let out a strangled murmur, he couldn't speak properly.

"Relax Blaise, Ginny won't bite." Ron said. Draco smirked. Blaise turned red and muttered something incoherently.

&&&&&

Soon, it was time. Ginny was led by Hermione to the double-doors. She took a deep breath, and sniffed a little. Hermione placed a comforting hand on her gloved hand. Ginny smiled and faced the double doors. The music started playing and the doors opened. A lucky first year entered the Hall, and threw flowers onto the aisle. Ginny then entered, carrying a bouquet of white lilies. The crowd gasped, and Blaise became stiff. Her beauty was amazing. Her red hair was combed into bun, and she had a tiara on her forehead. Her skin glowed in the light from the chandeliers. She began walking greacefully down the aisle, with Hermione holding to the trailing dress.

Ginny's breath stilled. Blaise looked extremely handsome in the black suit. She could feel all eyes on her, as she travelled down the aisle. Draco was smiling beside Blaise, as his best man. Ginny neared the stage, and stepped onto the steps, beside Blaise. Hermione let go of her dress and linked arms with Draco, who gave her a peck on the cheek. Dumbledore started addressing the crowd.

"I don't deserve him/her." Both Blaise and Ginny thought at the same time. Both were mesmerized by each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this afternoon, we are gathered in this hallowed hall to witness a special event, the marriage of Ginny Molly Weasley to Blaise Alex Zabini. Does anyone have any objections to the marriage?" Dumbledore paused for a while. When nobody spoke, he continued, "Excellent, Mr Zabini would you please repeat after me."

"I, Blaise Alex Zabini, take you, Ginny Molly Weasley to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Blaise breathed a sigh of relief.

"Miss Weasley would you please repeat after me." Dumbledore said.

"I, Ginny Molly Weasley, take you, Blaise Alex Zabini to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Ginny felt herself flush after gazing into his dark brown eyes.

"Mr Zabini, you may kiss the bride."

Blaise smirked as he leaned in, snaking his arms around her waist. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him deeply. Wolf whistles and cheers rang throughout the hall. Hermione and Draco both smiled. Draco wrapped his arm around his waist as she snuggled into him. Molly's face was shining with tears of joy. A photographer from The Daily Prophet asked them to have a family photo, as well as one with friends.

Hermione stood beside Ginny, and looped her arm around her shoulder. Draco stood beside Blaise, and placed his hand on his shoulder. They smiled, and a flash went off. They adjourned to the reception, where everybody was. The twins were talking to Blaise, while Hermione was with Draco, talking to the boys.They did a bit of catching up, and found that Harry was recruited as an Auror. Ron was playing for the Chudley Cannons, his favourite Club. Hermione was also an Auror, though she did not go through the tough trainings as everybody pampered her for being the next Malfoy wife. She objected to it, of course, but no action had been taken yet.

"So Hermione, Draco, when am I expecting an invitation?" Harry said mischievously.

"Soon, soon." Draco said as Hermione playfully smacked his arm. He took the chance to pull her nearer and kissed her. Somewhere nearby, a flash went off, presumably from the Daily Prophet.

Harry and Ron choked on their punch. Harry managed to let a "Get a room," out from his constricted throat.

The night went on, until the reception was closed. Draco and Hermione bade goodbye and apparated back to the Malfoy Manor. Once in, Draco pressed her against the cold stone wall of the corridor and began nuzzling her neck. "Let's finish this shall we?" Hermione just giggled, and Draco scooped her up in his arms, heading towards their room.

&&&&&

The next morning, Narcissa came bursting into the dining room with the Daily Prophet in her hands. "Look!" She placed the papers in front of the couple.

"Wedding of the Year?" was splashed across the front page, with a picture of Draco and Hermione sharing the kiss last night. Following the headline, was an article on their relationship.

"Skeeter, that cow." Hermione said.

"Fret not love, she'll soon see the prowess of the Malfoy name." Draco said as the two Malfoys smirked. Hermione just raised an eyebrow, but said did not doubt their words.

----------------------------------------

The next day, the papers recitified the claim. "Mistake made." The article that followed said that the picture was a faux. Hermione let out a loud laugh while Draco just smirked, the threatening did work after all.

"Bring it on."

&&&&&

_Whee! I'm back! I've updated my other fic, The Portrait's Secret too, and I certainly hope that I will continue updating on a regular basis. I'm sorry if I've been dragging it for long! Thank you for all your reviews, but I feel greedy today and I think I deserve more? Don't you think:D_

_whenitallfallsapart_


	26. The Stags and The Hens

The Other Side Of You

Chapter 25: The Stags and The Hens

&&&&&

Previously:

"Bring it on."

&&&&&

Arrangements for their wedding were coming up pretty fast. The gardens were in the midst of being decorated. Hermione stood at the balcony overlooking the garden. She smiled as she saw the transformation. In three days time, everything was going to be a reality.

A breath tickled her neck, and brought her back to her senses. She knew the body behind her, and leaned into it.

"I can't believe I can have you all to myself in three days time." Draco breathed as he nuzzled her neck. Hermione smiled and blushed slightly. She turned around, placed her hands over his cheeks and said, "Get used to it." Draco smirked and grabbed her on the waist. Twirling her around, he brought her to their bed.

"No Draco!" Hermione said between giggles. Draco did not relent. He crawled onto her and kissed her deeply. Hermione knew she was fighting a losing battle, so she stopped struggling. Instead, she started to unbutton his shirt. Once it was off, she rolled over onto Draco, and moved her hands onto his chest. She nipped at his nipples and kissed up his neck. Once she reached his lips. She nibbled on the lower lip lightly. Draco was trying very hard not to moan, but he couldn't stop himself. Hermione smirked at the sound and kissed up to his right ear. "Bad timing love."

She nipped his ear and hopped off him, giggling all the way. Draco just lay there, dazed. By the time he snapped out of it, Hermione was fully dressed in a royal blue cocktail dress. They had to attend a party at the Weasley's, who were celebrating Ginny's wedding. Draco took a blue striped shirt and swung it around his shoulders. As he buttoned his shirt, he went over to Hermione and gave her a long kiss. Luckily for him, she hadn't put on any lipstick yet. When they parted, Hermione still had her eyes closed. Smirking, he bent lower and whispered into her ear, "That was what you did to me." he winked at her and pulled on a pair of trousers.

&&&&&

At the Burrow, the whole place was decorated with white and pink balloons. Hermione smiled as she linked arms with Draco, and they walked into the house. The house was already filled with visitors. Hermione spotted Lavender, Seamus and Parvati. Draco however, saw no one from Slytherin. As they walked into the hall, they spotted the newly-weds. Hermione ran forward to hug Ginny, and sat down with them.

"So how's married life?" Hermione asked eagerly.

Ginny looked up at Blaise, smiled, and replied. "Wonderfully great. We're looking forward to having children." Ginny replied bashfully. Hermione felt an arm snaking on her waist, but left it there.

Giny continued, "So in three days, you guys will be officially husband and wife. How does that feel?"

"Bring out the firewhiskey; it's time to celebrate," Draco said.

"Celebrating your last three days as a swinging bachelor, mate." Blaise quipped in jest, as he clinked glasses with him.

&&&&&

The day before the wedding, Hermione was extremely jumpy and nervous. No, she was not getting cold feet, but at the thought of the many photographers and reporters who were going to witness the event, perspiration flooded out of her pores. Sparks flew out off her wand when she was holding it, almost as it she was squeezing the life out of the poor wooden stick.

Draco was going to be at his stag party tonight, and she at her hen party. It was the last few hours before the parties, and Ginny came over to help her out. They dumped hair products, makeup, toiletries and numerous other accessories into the suitcase, which Hermione had charmed to be unbreakable. Then the both of them hauled the massive bag to the floo, and sent it off.

Draco popped into the room, to bid Hermione one last goodbye before the big day tomorrow. He pulled her outside, and gently kissed her against the door.

"You look so beautiful love, but I bet tomorrow, you'll dazzle the eyes off me." He said as he brushed his thumb against her cheek. She smiled, gave him one last peck on the cheek, a pinch on his right buttock, and left Draco with a twinge on his ass.

&&&&&

Back at the Burrow, all the chicks were already waiting for her. As she appeared in the fireplace, the entire living room erupted in cheers and squeals. Though Ginny was her only best friend, she had invited the other girls whom she were acquaintances with. Luna was the first to step forward, and hugged her tight as she brought her into the living room.

"Oh Hermione, you're getting married in less then 24 hours!" And with that, the gaggle of girls started giggling again.

&&&&&

Back at the manor, Draco tidied himself up as his visitors arrived. Blaise, Theodore, Harry and Ron made themselves at home in the sitting room. Harry had brought several bottles of Butterbeer, and was about to uncork one as Draco stepped him.

"Hey Draco," they chimed. Harry offered him a Butterbeer.

"What are you, a lightweight?" Draco chuckled as he noticed it.

"Nah, I just don't want us to have a hangover tomorrow morning." Harry replied, as he took a big gulp.

&&&&&

"So Hermione, tell us, how good is he in the sack?"

Hermione blushed crimson at the question, and the girls started to squeal again. "Well, he's…"

"What Hermione, what!"

"Amazing?"

"Wonderful?"

"Mind-blowing?"

Hermione coughed, "Yes… All of it." The girls screamed and broke out into giggles again. Hermione felt the heat escaping from her face, and gulped down more pumpkin juice.

&&&&&

_There you go. I'm so deeply sorry guys, that I left writing for so long. You see, I'm in the middle of my O Levels here, and I've truly been sinking my head in books that are unrelated to Harry Potter. The inspiration just died, you know?_

_Also, I'm going to cut this story short, and I'm ending it with the ending. It was my first story, and regrettably, not my best. I'm going to focus on The Portrait's Secret after my exams and holiday to Italy, sometime in December. Thank you, for those who have been faithfully following this story, and I deeply regret having to cut it._

_Till later._

_-whenitallfallsapart_


	27. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note**

**I am incredibly sorry for abandoning my stories for so long.**

After my last update, there were many, many things that happened in my life that made me lose faith in my writing. Those, coupled with having to make major life decisions in my studies as well as pursuing my other activities made me neglect my writing. I am deeply sorry for bailing on you guys like this.

I'm up to my last leg of my academics at the moment, and I will end my A level examinations on the beginning on December. I **promise**, that I have not forgotten about my stories and I **will** come back to finish them up.

Honestly, I hadn't planned on continuing with my stories because I felt that they have been inadequate and not up to standards. However, after reading _every single one _of your reviews, I am deeply moved by your loyalty and dedication to this story. So many positive reviews about stories that I wrote when I was barely fourteen years of age, I just can't leave you guys hanging forever like this.

I hope to increase the standards of my writing, but I will need some time to re-plan them. I have decided against re-writing everything because those storylines gave me what I have today, and that I hold very dear to my heart.

I am truly sorry for being so selfish.

I will be back.

In the meantime, please follow me on Twitter (dianechia) or on Tumblr (undapperlove) and send me reminders if need be. I will keep all of you all in my thoughts.

Please wait until then?

Yours sincerely

Diane (whenitallfallsapart)


End file.
